Sensuel
by angel01heart
Summary: HPSS Les lois d'une race mythique peuvent aller contre la volonté de deux hommes qui se haïent. Ils ont déjà vécu bien des épreuves, pourront-ils surmonter celle de leur destin...
1. Chapitre 1

**Sensuel**

Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur

**Attention** : c'est une fanfiction à caractère yaoi, il y aura donc au moins une relation poussée entre deux hommes.

Je ne l'ais pas encore écrit mais je pense qu'il y aura au moins un lemon détaillé et plusieurs lime.

**Important** : pour ceux qui n'aiment pas lire des scènes de viols, ces passages seront mentionnés en début de chapitres. A vous de prendre vos responsabilités.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Le calvaire

En cette fin d'été étouffant, un jeune garçon attendait apathique la rentrée scolaire. Il se tenait derrière une petite fenêtre à barreaux, l'esprit dans le vague. Appuyé à moitié contre le mur, il attendait, ignorant les gargouillements irrités de son estomac. Une fois de plus Harry se retrouvait enfermé pour l'été chez les Dursley, ne pouvant sortir que pour effectuer les multiples tâches préparées par sa tante. Il allait avoir seize ans cette année et ne pouvait toujours pas faire usage de la magie hors de Poudlard.

Mais après tout à quoi bon. Les corvées ne lui faisaient plus rien, il faisait ça depuis sa naissance. Etre enfermé par cette chaleur sans pouvoir se laver plus d'une fois par semaine était désagréable mais c'était toujours mieux que le placard à balai. Quoique peut-être en bas la chaleur était moins étouffante ?

Cependant, les marques récentes sur le corps d'Harry attestaient que cet été était différent des autres. En effet il souffrait de multiples hématomes dans divers endroits, notamment au niveau du cou, des bras, des hanches et des cuisses. Mais le plus douloureux était sans doute le déchirement interne de son intimité qui avait cessé de saigner quelques heures auparavant. Les Dursley, en le voyant revenir des courses en retard, à moitié débrailler, n'avaient pas pu ne pas en voir la cause. Cependant, ils avaient préféré l'ignorer, le punissant plutôt pour son retard.

Après avoir fait le repas, tout en mangeant de-ci delà parmi la préparation, Harry avait été autorisé à se laver puis, on l'avait enfermé dans sa chambre. Le jeune garçon passa les dix minutes qu'il lui était accordé à frotter de toutes ses maigres forces son corps qui en avait fortement rougi sans pour autant lui enlever cette sensation de souillure. Puis il était monté dans sa chambre, tremblant. La scène de son calvaire repassait sans cesse devant ses yeux, ne lui laissant aucun répit.

Ne pouvant s'endormir, il était resté près de la fenêtre avec l'espoir de capter un courant d'air et d'oublier. Il rêvait de la mort de ses parents depuis sa naissance et la mort de Cédric et celle de son parrain le hantaient presque toutes les nuits, aussi, il ne pensait pas réellement qu'il oublierait un jour la scène de son propre viol.

Cela faisait des heures et des heures qu'Harry n'avait pas bougé. Sa tante était déjà passée mais faute de réaction, elle avait refermé la porte en haussant des épaules. Le jeune homme s'était enfoncé dans un état d'apathie avancée. Au départ, il avait pensé qu'après cela et puisqu'il n'était bon qu'à causer des ennuis pourquoi ne pas en finir pour de bon. Cependant, une petite voix dans un coin de sa tête lui rappela qu'il avait encore une mission à accomplir. A savoir, éradiquer définitivement la présence d'un certain mage noir plutôt encombrant. Peut être qu'ensuite…

Le lendemain, lassé de le voir sans réaction, sa tante appela son oncle. Celui-ci, après quelques coups bien placés, réussit à obtenir un minimum de réaction. Harry reprit alors un semblant de vie, disons plutôt qu'il fit ses corvées par habitude, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. En fait le reste de l'été se passa dans un brouillard bienvenu qui empêcha Harry de trop penser. Toutefois ses nuits, bien que raccourcies au maximum, le torturaient mentalement, l'épuisaient. Ses maigres forces en étaient alors aspirées dans ses tentatives désespérées d'échapper à ses souvenirs.

La veille de la rentrée, Mr Weasley vint le chercher afin qu'il puisse faire ses achats avec ses amis au chemin de Traverse.

Celui-ci se présenta à la porte des Dursley mécontents. Harry ayant enfin retrouver une bonne part de ses esprits s'y était préparer du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il avait enfilé un t-shirt à manches longues, par bonheur la température était enfin redescendue, ainsi que le pantalon le plus long et le moins troué qu'il possédait. Heureusement qu'il avait pu faire quelques achats de vêtements à Pré-au-lard. Ses cheveux recouvraient les traces restantes sur son cou, son visage avait eut le temps de dégonflé, suite aux coups de l'oncle Vernon et le bronzage qu'il y abordait, du à ses travaux de jardinage, cachait le reste. Il allait tout de même devoir rester vigilant. Ses côtes et son bassin le faisaient encore souffrir et il ne devait pas faire trop forcer sur son poignet gauche ainsi qu'avec l'un de ses genoux.

Harry descendit les escaliers, la cage d'Hedwige dans une main, traînant difficilement sa lourde valise de l'autre. Vernon le regardait méchamment, bien content de s'en débarrasser enfin.

- Bonjour Harry, lança Arthur d'une voix enthousiaste. Oh ! Laisses moi t'aider, ta valise doit être lourde.

- Bonjour Mr Weasley. Merci, répondit le jeune homme, cachant son soulagement.

D'un coup de baguette, l'homme fit léviter la valise jusque sur le palier. Harry fut soulager de ne plus avoir à traîner un tel poids. Il suivit Arthur jusqu'à la voiture sans un regard pour sa famille.

- Tu ne leur dis pas au revoir ? Vous ne vous reverrez pas avant un bon moment, demanda le roux.

- Non ça ira, répondit Harry en pensant qu'il était justement heureux de ne pas les revoir avant longtemps.

- Oh ! Tu as déjà du leur dire au revoir avant que je n'arrive. Oui les moldus peuvent faire ce genre de chose à l'avance, je suppose. C'est fascinant ! S'exclama Mr Weasley en démarrant la voiture. Au fait Harry, Dumbeldore nous a permis de t'héberger pour la dernière nuit avant la rentrée, comme ça se sera plus facile demain pour tous vous emmenez à la gare.

- Je vous remercie de m'accueillir chez vous, répondit le jeune homme à la fois soulager de ne plus retourner chez les Dursley avant l'été prochain et anxieux des difficultés supplémentaires qu'il allait encourir au Terrier.

- Mais ce n'est rien Harry. Ron et Hermione t'attendent avec impatience.

Le reste du chemin passa rapidement. Harry s'efforçait de répondre le plus clairement possible à toutes les questions sur les moldus qu'Arthur posait, tout en luttant contre la fatigue qui alourdissait considérablement ses paupières. Alors qu'il allait céder, ils arrivèrent en vu du Terrier.

- Maman ! Ils arrivent ! Cria Ron de la fenêtre de sa chambre.

- Très bien, très bien. Venez tous en bas, j'espère que vous êtes près, répondit Mme Weasley.

Mr Weasley aida Harry à sortir ses affaires de la voiture et fit léviter une fois de plus la valise jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison. Après les embrassades quelques peu douloureuses pour le brun, ils purent se rendre au chemin de traverse par la poudre de Cheminette.

Arrivé sans encombre à destination, ils se séparèrent en petits groupes se donnant rendez-vous dans quelques heures. Harry, Ron et Hermione firent donc leurs achats de sixième année ensemble.

Chez l'apothicaire, Harry eut du mal à attraper tous les nombreux ingrédients dont il avait besoin. En effet cet été, ou du moins la première partie de l'été, avait été très productive. N'ayant rien d'autre pour s'occuper, Harry avait beaucoup étudié. Par chance, les Dursley lui avait laissé ses affaires et une fois la porte verrouillée, ils se moquaient bien de ce qu'il faisait du moment qu'il le faisait en silence. Alors, le jeune homme s'était plongé dans ses livres, se passionnant pour des matières qu'il avait jusque là repoussé. Les potions lui apparurent d'une très grande utilité et il regretta d'avoir perdu autant d'années. Toutefois, comme certaines préparations ne demandaient pas de magie, il put s'entraîner et rattraper ainsi une bonne partie de son retard.

En fait, il s'était aperçut que sans Snape derrière son dos, les potions étaient plus facilement réalisables. Cette activité pouvait même se révélée relaxante. Il avait d'ailleurs réussit quelques potions de soins qui lui furent bien utiles par la suite. Son entreprise fut tout de même limitée car il ne fallait pas qu'une odeur ou un quelconque effet non désiré vienne troubler le calme étouffant au 4 Privet Drive. Cependant, Harry était arrivé bien vite à l'épuisement de son maigre stock d'ingrédients. Il s'était ensuite tourné vers les livres qu'il avait tous lut pour s'occuper, y compris ceux d'histoire de la magie. C'était moins ennuyeux qu'en cours mais assez barbant tout de même.

Le brun s'ingéniait donc à refaire son stock d'ingrédients, en prenant également ce qu'il savait avoir besoin pour ses propres préparations mais qui n'étaient pas sur la liste de l'école. Aussi ne pouvait-il pas demander de l'aide à ses amis pour attraper la peau de serpent séchée trois étages plus haut. Son épaule le faisait souffrir et son autre bras portait déjà ses affaires. Il tendit tout de même son bras libre le plus haut possible, la douleur lui faisant serrer les dents. Mais alors qu'il s'appuyait doucement contre l'étagère, celle-ci vacilla légèrement. Un flacon mal bouché, quatre étagères au-dessus de lui, se renversa sur le côté, l'aspergeant généreusement de son contenu.

Un vendeur qui passait dans l'allée un carton dans les bras, s'avança précipitamment.

- Je suis vraiment désoler pour ceci, dit-il embarrassé.

D'un coup de baguette il fit s'évaporer le liquide rougeâtre qui s'était renversé. Puis il examina le flacon vide.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, jeune homme. Ce flacon ne contenait qu'une potion révélatrice, c'est sans danger.

- Révélatrice ? Demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés, persuader d'en avoir déjà entendu parler.

- Oui. Cette potion permet de révéler la véritable apparence des choses avec lesquelles elle est mise en contact. Par exemple, elle rendra sa véritable apparence à quelqu'un ayant pris du polynectar, expliqua le vendeur. Vous comprenez ?

- Oui, je vois. Pourriez vous seulement m'attrapez la peau de serpent, s'il vous plaît ?

- Bien sûr ! Tenez. Le vendeur tendit la peau. N'hésitez pas à me demander si vous avez besoin de quelque chose d'autre, ajouta t-il en s'éloignant.

Oubliant cet incident sans dommage, Harry finit rapidement ses achats et partit rejoindre ses amis.

HPHP

La rentrée se passa merveilleusement bien. Au début, ce fut un peu difficile pour Harry mais celui-ci mit rapidement en place une stratégie. Son lit fut insonorisé et ses rideaux l'empêchaient de tomber la nuit lors de ces cauchemars. Tout du moins avant qu'il ne se mette à prendre régulièrement une potion sommeil sans rêve bien qu'il en connaisse les dangers. Il fit bien attention à toujours verrouillée la porte de la salle de bain quand il l'utilisait. Ses grandes robes permettaient de cachées toutes les traces de blessures et pour l'instant l'air frais lui permettait de les garder en permanence. Il lui fallait appliqué un léger hale, acheter discrètement au chemin de Traverse, pour cacher les marques sur son visage. On aurait put croire qu'il était devenu coquet, en tout cas c'est ce qu'il préférait que les autres pensent.

Lorsqu'il avait du temps libre et une bonne excuse pour le passer seul, il préparait toutes sortes de potions dans la salle sur demande transformée pour l'occasion en laboratoire très bien fournis. Des potions de soins, de sommeil sans rêves, énergisantes… Son état s'améliorait mais trop doucement à son goût. De plus il ne savait quoi faire pour son épaule, son genou, son poignet et ses côtes. Il endurait également la sensation perpétuelle de souillure qu'il n'arrivait pas à effacer. Mme Pomfresh, en l'examinant ne pourrait manquer les traces de coups et autres encore plus honteuses. Il ne pouvait pas aller la voir.

Cependant, Harry ne remarqua pas que son comportement avait étrangement changé. Toutefois, ses amis s'en aperçurent très vite et s'en inquiétèrent. Le jeune homme ne supportait plus qu'on le touche, ni même qu'on l'approche de trop près. Il ne réagissait pas violement quand c'était le cas mais s'éloignait par réflexe sans sembler s'en apercevoir. Il passait également beaucoup plus de temps à se doucher. Il semblait redouter les entraînements de Quiddich et s'isolait régulièrement. Toutefois, ses notes avaient grandement augmentées, surtout en cours de potions.

- Il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec Harry, tu ne trouves pas ? Demanda Ron à Hermione alors que ce dernier c'était une fois de plus éclipsé on ne savait où.

- Je ne sais pas Ron. Peut être qu'il veut juste étudié en paix. Ses notes se sont améliorées, répondit Hermione. Mais c'est vrai que parfois son comportement est bizarre.

- Mione ! Il ne me laisse même plus le toucher !

- Moi non plus.

- Tu penses qu'on devrait lui en parler ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'hésite. Ca à l'air d'être quelque chose dont il ne parlera pas.

- Peut être qu'on devrait en parler à Dumbeldore. Ca a peut être un rapport avec sa cicatrice.

- Il va nous en vouloir d'en avoir parler.

- Hermione, on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça ! Je sais pas si t'as remarquer mais c'est de pire en pire en ce moment. Parfois il ne m'écoute même pas et reste le regard vide à ne rien faire. Il ne mange pas assez aussi. Je crois qu'il est arrivé quelque chose cet été.

- Tu as raison, nous irons en parler au directeur ce soir après le dîner.

HPHP

Le professeur Snape tournait en rond dans ses appartements, sentant sa frustration augmenter. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais à chaque fois que Potter était dans les parages, une furieuse envie de le toucher le prenait. L'avoir en cours était devenu un vrai supplice. C'était comme un besoin viscéral et il n'avait put se retenir jusqu'à maintenant seulement grâce à tout son incroyable sang froid, héritage d'années d'expérience en tant qu'espion. Cependant, il sentait que s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose rapidement sa volonté finirait par céder.

Au bout de plusieurs tours rageurs de tapis, il s'installa finalement derrière son bureau dans le but de corrigé des copies. Celle de Potter finit par arriver entre ses mains. Ses notes avaient miraculeusement enfin augmentées et maintenant qu'il l'évitait le plus possible en cours, ce gamin s'en sortait très bien avec ses potions. Il allait encore avoir la grosse tête comme son prétentieux de père. Il corrigea rapidement ses copies tout en s'avouant enfin qu'il devait impérativement en parler à Albus ce soir s'il ne voulait pas sauté sur l'horripilant gamin en plein cours.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Sensuel**

Petit mot de l'auteur

Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis des reviews c'était très encourageant. Je dois dire bravo à Lilou tu as bien deviné (j'espère quand même qu'il reste un peu de suspense !). Sinon pour toutes les autres questions ou remarques comme la période exacte de l'année, le pourquoi du comportement de rogue et les futures réactions d'Harry et ses amis, je ne peux que vous demander d'attendre car chaque chose arrivera en son temps. Mais n'hésitez pas à souligner les passages qui ne sont pas assez précis.

Pour ceux qui voulaient savoir, j'essayerais de poster au moins un chapitre toute les semaines mais bien entendu, comme tout le monde je pense, je vais partir en vacances et je ne pense pas pouvoir mettre en ligne quoique ce soit pendant cette période.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Le tatouage

Le dîner se passa distraitement pour Harry qui ne faisait que picorer dans son assiette sans vraiment la regarder. Les conversations qui l'entouraient ne l'intéressaient pas vraiment. A bien y réfléchir, ces derniers temps plus rien ne l'intéressait vraiment. Il lui était même arrivé de rester des heures à fixer un chaudron sans rien faire. La seule chose à laquelle son esprit voulait bien pensé était la meilleure manière de faire cessé pour de bon cette douleur et cette fatigue qui l'accablaient de plus en plus.

Harry ne semblait même plus se rendre compte qu'il songeait souvent au suicide sans trouver cette idée plus mauvaise qu'une autre. Il songeait juste à le faire sans douleur. Pas la peine d'aggraver son cas.

Tout à ses étranges réflexions, il ne remarqua pas les regards inquiets de ses camarades. Il n'y avait pas que Ron et Hermione qui s'était rendus compte de l'état complètement passif d'Harry. Même Draco avait froncé des sourcils fasse à l'absence de réaction de Potter suite à ses pires insultes, lui qui était pourtant habituellement si prompte à sortir des ses gongs. Le jeune Serpentar, définitivement émancipé durant l'été avec sa mère de la tyrannie de son père, avait quelque peu changé. Pas au point de devenir ami avec Potter mais il pouvait tout de même s'inquiéter de son état apathique.

A vrai dire il y avait une seule chose qui avait réussit à troubler Harry. Ce matin, alors qu'il frottait méthodiquement chaque parcelle de son corps, la marque qu'il pensait être un hématome persistant sur son poignet droit s'était avérée être un fin tatouage représentant un serpent noir racé, entourant possessivement le dit poignet. Il était resté un moment en admiration face à ce magnifique travail d'orfèvre sortit de nulle part puis comme pour tout le reste désormais, il ne s'y était plus intéressé que vaguement. Juste assez pour avoir la présence d'esprit de le cacher en rallongeant quelque peu ses manches.

HPHPHPHP

- Professeur ! Nous devons vous parler de quelque chose, appela Hermione à la sortie de la grande salle.

- Bien sûr Miss Granger. Veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau, répondit Dumbeldore souriant derrière ses lunettes en demi lune.

Une fois dans le bureau, les deux amis purent faire part de leur inquiétude face à l'attitude d'Harry. Le directeur comprit alors que les petits signes qu'il avait également remarqué, cachaient en fait une vérité beaucoup plus inquiétante. Il les pria, sans montrer aucun signe d'angoisse pour ne pas les alarmer, de demander à Harry de bien vouloir le rejoindre, tout en leur indiquant le mot de passe.

Alors que les deux jeunes gens venaient de quitter le bureau, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Entrez, Severus. Je vous attendais, sourit Albus.

Le maître des potions entra, non sans qu'une pointe d'agacement ne vienne assombrir son visage.

- Prenez place, je vous en pris. Un peu de thé peut être ? Un bonbon au citron alors ? Proposa le directeur tout en voyant le professeur refuser.

- Non merci, Albus. Connaissez-vous la raison de ma visite ? Demanda Snape en prenant place, regrettant déjà sa démarche.

- J'espérais que vous ne veniez que pour la joie d'être en ma compagnie, répondit-il d'un air faussement déçut.

- C'est à propos de Potter… lâcha Severus.

- Ah ! Oui ! Il exerce sur vous depuis la rentrée une étrange et à la fois fascinante attraction, n'est-ce pas ? Enonça Albus, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

- Je ne l'aurais pas qualifié de cette manière mais en effet c'est cela. Et je crains de ne pouvoir me retenir plus longtemps, dit-il d'une voix glaciale, énervé par l'amusement du vieillard.

- Allons, allons, Severus. Peut être devriez-vous céder ? Albus semblait beaucoup s'amusé.

- C'est hors de quest…

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le directeur, tout en jetant un discret coup d'œil à son invité, laissa entrer le nouveau venu.

- Entre Harry !

Il put apercevoir du coin de l'œil la soudaine crispation du maître des potions. Harry quant à lui, entra sans plus de cérémonie, ne semblant même pas remarquer la présence de son professeur si détesté. Il alla s'asseoir calmement dans le second siège, attrapant la tasse de thé qui lui était tendue. Mais alors qu'il étirait son bras pour attraper celle-ci, la peau de son poignet droit fut mise à nue, révélant l'étrange tatouage qui l'ornait.

A la vue du tatouage, les dernières résistances du professeur Snape s'effondrèrent et il ne put s'empêcher de le toucher. Ce fut comme si un courant magique passait entre eux. Harry lâcha la tasse et se releva, tandis que Severus le tirait à lui.

Plus rien ne comptait pour les deux hommes. Leur environnement avait disparu ne laissant que l'existence de l'autre. Harry, tiré par le poignet, atterrit directement sur les genoux de Snape. Celui-ci, comme en transe, guida le poignet tatoué jusqu'à sa bouche où l'on pouvait voir que d'impressionnants crocs de serpent apparaissaient. Dans un mouvement loin d'être brutale mais presque sensuel, l'homme mordit doucement la chair tendre du poignet, déversant dans les veines leur poison. Un peu de sang de sa victime mélangé au venin coula dans sa gorge, qu'il avala rapidement.

Tout en relâchant le poignet mais en gardant l'adolescent serré contre lui, Severus put savouré le début des effets du venin sur son organisme. C'était très agréable comme sensation. Jetant un regard au précieux paquet qu'il serrait contre lui, il put s'apercevoir que celui-ci semblait être en proies aux mêmes sensations. C'est alors que son esprit enregistra enfin qu'il maintenait contre lui le fils gâté et prétentieux de son pire ennemi.

Rejetant brutalement Potter, le maître des potions se tourna vers Albus qui semblait observer tranquillement la scène tout en sirotant son thé.

- Qu'avez-vous fait Albus ! S'écria t-il furieux d'être une fois de plus la victime des plans farfelus de son employeur.

-Mais rien Severus. Si vous voulez parler de la morsure, vous n'avez agis que par instinct, répondit celui-ci, calmement.

-Par instinct ! Mais quel instinct ? S'exclama le brun tout en voyant que Potter ne s'était toujours pas relevé de sa position à terre, le regard étrangement vide.

- Votre instinct Severus, celui de votre race. Auriez-vous oublié que vous appartenez à la race oubliée des Sen-su-Ell, les serpents mythiques.

- Ma race ? Demanda incrédule le professeur.

- Oh ! Severus je pensais que vous étiez au courant. Peut être que votre mère n'a pas eut le temps de vous prévenir ?

- Vous voulez parler des serpents magiques qui selon la légende pouvaient prendre forme humaine ? Ce n'est qu'un conte…

- Votre mère ne pouvait peut être pas vous en parler vraiment, à cause de votre père… commença, hésitant, le directeur. Mais je suis sûr que d'une manière ou d'une autre elle a dut vous faire parvenir les traditions et les secrets de votre race. Peut être en héritage…

- Mais c'est impossible ! Ce n'est qu'une légende tombée dans l'oubli ! S'exclama Snape en se levant, s'apprêtant à sortir.

Dumbeldore n'ajouta rien, sachant qu'il ne pourrait convaincre le professeur de cette façon. Même si ses connaissances étaient insuffisantes à propos des Sen-su-Ell, il savait que la confirmation n'allait pas tarder.

En effet, à peine quelques minutes après son départ, le professeur Snape du revenir très rapidement sur ses pas, haletant. Son corps le faisait atrocement souffrir et toute son âme n'aspirait qu'à revenir dans le bureau quitté un peu plus tôt. Une fois la porte franchit, la douleur fut moins forte, mais elle ne s'apaisa qu'une fois sa main en contact avec le corps de Harry toujours prostré à terre.

Snape, maintenant inquiet de l'état inhabituel du survivant, le redressa. Ses orbes noirs se teintèrent d'angoisse à la vue du regard sans vie que celui-ci affichait pourtant accompagné d'un fin sourire. L'homme se releva rapidement, l'adolescent dans ses bras.

- Albus, ce n'est pas normal. Le venin ne peut pas avoir un tel effet. Harry n'a plus aucune réaction.

Malgré toute sa répugnance, il ne put masquer l'inquiétude qui le taraudait. L'espion ne remarqua même pas qu'il avait utilisé le prénom du garçon. Le directeur s'en rendit compte, mais cette fois il ne souriait plus.

- Severus, je crois qu'il est arrivé quelque chose de grave avec Harry cet été. Son état remonte à bien plus loin que la morsure. De plus, normalement le tatouage du conjoint n'aurait du apparaître qu'à sa majorité magique. _Tatouage du conjoint ?_ Pensa Snape, horrifié. Je vais essayer de me renseigner auprès de sa famille pour savoir si quelque chose d'inhabituel a eu lieu durant l'été. Il vous faudra prendre soin de lui et surtout chercher dans vos souvenirs ce que votre mère vous a laissé à propos de votre race. C'est très important.

- Très bien, je comprends, répondit-il, résigné.

Il avait trop de questions et pas assez de temps. L'état de Potter, bien que non mortel, était alarmant. Il décida qu'avant tout ils devaient passer faire un tour à l'infirmerie.

HPHPHPHP

Potter toujours dans ses bras, sans réaction, le professeur avançait d'un pas vif à travers les couloirs déserts du château. A cette heure les élèves avaient regagné leur dortoir. Ce qui était une bonne chose. Il préférait que cette situation humiliante ait le moins de témoin possible.

Toutefois son expérience de médicomage lui criait que l'état de Potter n'était pas normal du tout et que quelque chose de très important lui avait échappé. D'ailleurs, il s'étonnait ou plutôt s'alarmait de l'extrême légèreté du corps qu'il transportait. Pour un adolescent de cet âge c'était inquiétant, voir dangereux.

Arrivé à l'infirmerie, il appela Pomfresh sans toutefois lâcher son fardeau. Son instinct de protection était complètement exacerbé, probablement à cause du venin qui coulait dorénavant dans leurs veines. Celle-ci arriva rapidement comme à son habitude. Si elle fut surprise de l'étrange couple, elle ne fit aucune remarque, apercevant la mine sombre de son collègue.

- Déposez le là Severus, ordonna-t-elle en désignant un lit. Je vais l'examiner.

L'espion déposa le garçon sur le lit d'une blancheur immaculée sans toutefois rompre leur contact physique. Pour une durée encore indéterminée, ils allaient devoir rester en contact permanent sous peine d'atroces douleurs.

Agitant sa baguette, l'infirmière fit un rapide diagnostique de son patient. Celui-ci fut plus long que prévu et lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle affichait un air scandalisé.

Snape qui avait suivit son changement d'expression, demanda, inquiet :

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je pense que vous devriez voir par vous-même, lui répondit-elle.

D'une formule, elle enleva la totalité des vêtements d'Harry, qui se retrouva nu sous le regard perçant de son professeur. Cependant, celui-ci fut tellement choqué qu'il ne lui vint même pas à l'idée de se servir de cet épisode pour humilier Potter plus tard.

Le corps de l'adolescent était beaucoup trop maigre, laissant apercevoir la totalité de sa cage thoracique. Une ou peut être deux de ses côtes avaient été cassé et très mal ressoudé, sûrement en l'absence de soin. Son épaule gauche et son bassin formaient des angles anormaux, signe qu'ils étaient luxés donc extrêmement douloureux. Les os de son poignet gauche étaient brisés et des traces d'énormes hématomes, en particulier au niveau des cuisses et des bras, étaient encore visibles. Ils étaient du vraisemblablement à quelque chose qui avait maintenu trop fermement l'adolescent, peut être des mains mais les marques étaient très profondes. Non, le maître des potions penchait plutôt pour un matériau plus solide comme de l'acier.

Snape arracha son regard du corps meurtri pour lever les yeux vers sa collègue, un visage hésitant entre la fureur et l'incrédulité. L'infirmière lui confirma à sa manière.

- Ce n'est pas tout, Severus.

Elle agita une nouvelle fois sa baguette, et le hale artificiel disparut du visage blafard révélé. Celui-ci avait les pommettes bien trop creusées, il comportait également des traces de coups et de coupures mal soignés ou pas assez. Snape souleva et retourna délicatement le corps d'Harry pour le mettre sur le ventre. Celui-ci se laissa faire sans broncher. Le sourire qu'il abordait commençait à s'effacer. Mais la proximité et le contact de Snape ne le dérangeaient pas contrairement à ceux des autres. Il était le seul à pouvoir faire reculer la douleur.

Son dos arborait également des traces de coups, de coups de pieds semblait-il. Et sa nuque montrait les mêmes marques enserrant trop fortement son cou. Celles-ci avaient été caché par les cheveux bruns un peu plus longs sur la nuque.

Si Snape avait encore des doutes quant à la cause de tout ceci, la peau rougie d'un nettoyage trop prononcé et régulier au niveau de l'intimité du garçon y mit fin. Harry, son Harry, qu'il avait protégé au péril de sa vie de si nombreuses fois, avait été victime d'un viol particulièrement brutal et peut être aussi, au vu de l'ancienneté de certaines marques, de mauvais traitements.

Son image de l'adolescent à l'enfance honteusement gâtée et heureuse se brisa et il put enfin voir la vérité qui avait toujours été devant ses yeux mais qu'il refusait de voir au nom d'une haine injustifiée. Harry n'était pas un enfant gâté, bien au contraire. Sa constitution, maintenant révélée par sa nudité, prouvait à elle seule qu'il avait été victime de mauvais traitements et de malnutrition. Son regard sans vie exprimait tout le manque d'attention et d'amour dont il avait été entouré. Le survivant, prétentieux et arrogant Griffondor, était en fait un enfant battu et rejeté, qui avait vécu plus d'atrocité que personne n'osait l'imaginer.

Albus l'avait abandonné aux mains de ces infâmes moldus qui allaient payés chèrement leur crime. Mais pas avant qu'il n'ait eut une bonne discussion avec le principal concerné. De plus, lorsqu'il aura mit la main sur cet infâme violeur, Severus se jura de le faire souffrir comme jamais il n'avait fait souffrir quelqu'un.

N'obtenant plus de réaction de la part du maître des potions, profondément enfouit dans ses pensées dont on ne pouvait que voir la lueur de pure rage transpercer à travers ses prunelles, Pomfresh voulut retourner Harry sur le dos. Cependant celui-ci grogna, fuyant son contact et se rapprochant de son professeur qui l'entoura de ses bras, sans même y penser.

- Je vais m'en occuper Pom-Pom. Je ne pense pas que quiconque puisse le toucher, dit Severus tout en rhabillant le garçon. Pouvez-vous en informer le directeur ?

- Oui, ce sera fait. Demandez moi si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, répondit-elle, navrée de ne pouvoir faire plus et surtout de ne pas s'en être aperçue plus tôt.

- Nous serons dans mes appartements, ajouta Snape en soulevant Harry.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers les cachots, son fardeau dans ses bras. Il regrettait profondément d'avoir laisser le fils de Lily être traité ainsi. Le fait qu'il soit également le fils de James et que Sirius soit sont parrain n'excusait rien. Même si Severus approuvait la punition sévère et l'autorité intransigeante envers les enfants jamais il ne pourrait cautionner la maltraitance. Les parents en usant étaient des criminels à ces yeux. Lui-même en avait d'ailleurs fait les frais.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Sensuel**

**Remarque**** : **J'ai arrangé les événements de l'histoire d'Harry Potter donc il y aura certaines choses qui n'arrivent pas dans l'ordre ou qui ne ce passeront tout simplement pas.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Les Sen-su-Ell

Harry était confortablement installé dans ce qui lui semblait être le matelas et les draps les plus doux qu'il n'avait jamais connu. La seule chose dont il se souvenait était la merveilleuse sensation d'apaisement que lui avait procurer le venin parcourant ses veines. Mais la dose n'avait pas été suffisante car la douleur apparaissait de nouveau plus vicieuse que jamais.

Sentant une main appliquer un baume sur son corps, le jeune homme ne put s'empêché de gémir de frustration. Il voulait sa dose de venin. C'était la seule chose qui faisait réellement reculé la douleur. Sachant que son protecteur était à ses côtés, ne distinguant pas vraiment la personne à travers les brumes de la migraine qui enserrait son crâne tel un étau de fer, il lui tendit son poignet tatoué.

Severus avait rapidement emmené l'adolescent blessé dans ses appartements et l'avait allongé sur son lit. Alors qu'il lui appliquait un baume apaisant aux vues des manipulations qu'il allait devoir réaliser, le garçon lui tendit son poignet, gémissant. A cette vue, ses yeux s'assombrirent face à la souffrance de son protégé. Il se doutait bien que celui-ci réclamait du venin pour l'apaiser, mais ignorant tout de ses effets, il ne pouvait pas accéder à cette requête.

Tout en continuant son œuvre, le maître des potions se plongea dans ses plus anciens souvenirs. Ceux qu'il redoutait le plus, les souvenirs de sa mère. Lorsqu'il était encore très jeune, celle-ci avait prit l'habitude de lui raconter des histoires en cachette, souvent des légendes dont celle des Sen-su-Ell. A chaque fois elle tenait dans ses mains un ouvrage épais et vieillit qu'elle n'ouvrait jamais. Severus n'avait jamais su ce qu'il pouvait bien contenir. Il avait simplement pensé que les histoires de sa mère provenaient de ce livre mais qu'elle les connaissait si bien qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de les lire.

A la mort de sa mère, à l'insu de son père, encore enfant, il avait récupéré le livre. Cependant il ne l'avait jamais ouvert, ayant peur d'affronter ses souvenirs. Puis le temps était passé et l'objet avait été oublié dans un coin de sa bibliothèque. D'ailleurs il lui semblait bien que celui-ci était justement sur une des étagères de son bureau.

- Accio livre de conte ! Prononça-t-il.

Après tout il n'avait rien à perdre, ce n'était qu'un livre. Ce dernier arriva en lévitant jusqu'à lui et le professeur l'attrapa au vol. Il lui avait semblé plus gros dans son enfance. Snape l'ouvrit délicatement à la première page. Celle-ci comportait un blason représentant le même serpent que le tatouage d'Harry ainsi que des inscriptions en dessous.

« Descendant de la dynastie des Sen-su-Ell, par le sang tu sauras, par le venin tu deviendras. »

Le reste des pages étaient désespérément blanches. Même le sort révélo n'y changea rien. Severus revint donc à la première page. La maxime devait sûrement comporter un indice.

Relevant les yeux vers l'adolescent dont les mains étaient crispées sur les draps, Snape prit sa décision. A l'aide d'une aiguille il perça le bout d'un de ses doigts faisant apparaître une goutte de sang. Il la laissa tomber sur la page. Pendant quelques secondes rien ne se passa et l'homme crut s'être trompé. Cependant d'autres mots sur la page apparurent enfin.

« Ce livre appartient à Severus Snape, dernier descendant de la branche des Sen-su-Ell Prince. Il en sera le seul propriétaire jusqu'à sa mort. A lui et son conjoint, Harry James Potter, est accordé le privilège de pouvoir lire cet ouvrage. »

La deuxième page comportait désormais un sommaire : _Venin et propriétés, conjoint, us et_ _coutume, transformation…_

Ne s'attardant pas plus, l'espion alla directement aux propriétés du venin, cherchant le paragraphe qui l'intéressait.

_Le venin des Sen-su-Ell est unique à chaque couple. Il ne peut être produit par les crocs du Serpent qu'après la première morsure sur son conjoint. Le premier venin se mélangera alors au sang de celui-ci créant un venin dont les propriétés spéciales seront spécifiques aux pouvoirs et aux personnalités des membres du couple._

_Toutefois nous avons put observer la récurrence des principales propriétés. _

_Le venin est un poison extrêmement mortel et douloureux pour une personne extérieure au couple y compris les autres membres de la race. Bien dosé, l'agonie de l'ennemi peut être plus ou moins longue et plus ou moins douloureuse._

_Le venin est également pour les membres du couple un antidote très puissant. Il ne pourra toutefois remettre en place des os déplacés, faire repousser un membre ou ramener à la vie. Mais nous rappelons que les propriétés peuvent différées d'un couple à l'autre._

_Quoiqu'il arrive le venin ne pourra jamais être dangereux pour le serpent et son conjoint quelque soit la dose ingérée. Toutefois la production de venin en grande quantité demande beaucoup d'énergie au Serpent. _

_Il a déjà été recensé que le venin…_

La suite était tout aussi intéressante mais pour l'instant il avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus important à faire. Soulevant le poignet d'Harry, il y mordit, sentant son venin se rependre dans ses veines. C'était une sensation merveilleuse de plénitude. Il avala lui-même un peu de venin mélangé au sang du jeune homme. Séverus pouvait sentir son corps devenir plus vigoureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et sa magie se renforcée.

Harry affichait un sourire bienheureux. Il sentait la douleur s'anesthésiée enfin et fut heureux d'avoir fait confiance à son protecteur. Ce dernier se rappelant des recommandations, entreprit de remettre en place le bassin, l'épaule et le genou du blessé. Bien qu'Harry ne pouvait ressentir la douleur de ces manipulations, Severus serra les dents de devoir lui faire mal. Il lança ensuite des sorts pour briser puis ressouder correctement le poignet et les côtes blessés. Il espérait que la forte quantité de venin donnée suffirait à faire le reste.

Comme prévu, la production en grande quantité de venin l'épuisa. Il voulut se relever pour s'asseoir quelques instants sur son fauteuil mais il tomba lourdement aux côtés d'Harry. Il avait trop présumé de ses forces. Lançant un dernier sort pour changer rapidement de vêtements devenus trop encombrants pour la nuit, Severus s'endormit plus facilement que cela ne lui était jamais arrivé.

Un elfe de maison, envoyé par Albus, qui se doutait que son intrusion aurait réveillé le maître des potions, éteignit les lumières après avoir remonter les couvertures sur le couple. Snape n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il n'était plus obligé de toucher Harry constamment.

HPHP

La nuit fut longue et paisible. Le professeur de potions se réveilla un peu plus tard que d'habitude mais assez tôt pour avoir le temps de se préparer avant ses cours. Soulevant la couette, il remarqua que l'état général d'Harry s'était amélioré. Les marques sur son corps s'estompaient et ses os s'étaient ressoudés beaucoup plus vite qu'en temps normal. Celui-ci dormait d'un sommeil léger, les traits du visage relâchés.

L'homme réalisa alors qu'ils avaient dormis dans le même lit. Cependant, il n'eut pas la réaction que l'on aurait pu escompter. Sa vision du garçon avait été complètement chamboulé. On ne pouvait effacer aussi facilement cinq années de haine réciproque. Il lui faudrait du temps pour réapprendre à le connaître sans préjugé. Toutefois, son instinct surdéveloppé qui s'était éveillé avec sa première production de venin, l'obligeait à exprimer son naturel protecteur et possessif envers le jeune homme.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Snape ne remarqua que tardivement le réveil de son élève. Celui-ci papillonna quelques instants des yeux puis parvint à les ouvrir complètement. Il se sentait tellement bien. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi en forme.

Harry se releva prudemment, s'appuyant contre les cousins, observant d'un air absent son environnement. Après avoir fait le tour de la chambre son regard s'accrocha enfin à celui de son professeur de potion. Celui-ci s'inquiéta du regard vide que lui présentait l'adolescent.

- Comment te sens tu ? Demanda t-il d'une voix qu'il n'aurait jamais cru employer avec Potter.

- Bien, répondit le garçon, laconique.

Le maître des potions fronça des sourcils. Harry ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de la situation. Il était tout de même à moitié nu dans le même lit que son professeur le plus détesté, lui-même peu vêtu. Ce comportement ressemblait étrangement à quelqu'un s'étant intoxiqué à grands renforts de potion sommeil sans rêves. Etait-il possible que… ?

- As-tu utilisé de la potion sans rêves ses derniers temps, Harry ? Questionna-t-il, se forçant à la patience.

Le jeune homme fixa d'un regard vague son professeur pendant quelques minutes. Il semblait rassembler ses souvenirs mais sans vraiment y arriver. Il n'y avait plus de doute. Le garçon s'était très largement intoxiqué. Il devait prendre de la potion sans rêves depuis plusieurs semaines voir mois, tous les jours. Et pour en garder les effets sur le long terme il lui avait fallu en augmenter les doses progressivement. Le cerveau incapable d'exprimer son subconscient à travers ses rêves, finissait par perdre tout intérêt et devenir de plus en plus confus. Si l'on ne faisait pas attention, la personne pouvait tomber dans un état végétatif définitif.

Le sevrage allait être difficile aux vues de la dépendance mise en place mais Severus n'était maître des potions pour rien. Il serra les dents pour se retenir de ne pas morigéner proprement le jeune imprudent qui de toute façon n'aurait pas réagit. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à la meilleure conduite à tenir, on frappa à la porte de ses appartements.

S'habillant rapidement, laissant Harry toujours confortablement installé dans le lit, il alla ouvrir, connaissant déjà l'identité de leur visiteur.

- Bonjour Severus, annonça le directeur de bonne humeur. Ah ! Je vois que les effets sont déjà visibles.

- Les effets ? Severus redoutait la réponse.

- Vous n'avez pas encore du vous regarder dans un miroir mon cher Severus. Et vous feriez mieux de vous regarder de la tête au pieds… ajouta le sorcier, le regard pétillant tandis que l'espion filait s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Devant un grand miroir, le professeur des potions se déshabilla entièrement, appréhendant les changements. En effet, son physique était en pleine mutation. Son corps n'avait jamais été très chétif mais les muscles qui se dessinaient à présent sous sa peau n'étaient pas présents à l'origine. Il n'avait jamais été dans ses priorités de travailler ses abdominaux et ses pectoraux, ni même son fessier pensa-t'il songeur. Ses cheveux avaient légèrement poussé et leur texture laissait à penser qu'il allait enfin être débarrassé de cet éternel bain d'huile lui servant de chevelure qu'il se traînait depuis l'adolescence, renforcé par les inévitables vapeurs des potions au dessus desquelles il restait penché pendant des heures. Son nez, bien que le changement était pour l'instant presque imperceptible, semblait vouloir diminuer de grosseur pour une taille plus appropriée. Ses doigts et ses ongles aux bouts irrémédiablement jaunis d'une trop longue manipulation d'ingrédients commençaient à retrouver leur couleur d'origine.

Mais le plus admirable était sans doute la disparition progressive des diverses cicatrices que son corps abordait, signe de son dur combat ou d'expériences dangereuses. L'homme resta un moment à admirer les formidables capacités de son venin. Puis il se décida enfin à sortir, se rappelant qu'il restait tout de même deux jours de classe avant les vacances d'automne.

Sortant de la salle de bain, Severus put constater qu'Harry, avec l'aide d'un elfe de maison et du directeur, s'était attablé devant un petit déjeuner bien fourni. Il ne mangeait que ce que l'elfe lui donnait, et presque forçait, à manger. Il ressentit une pointe de jalousie qu'il ne put réprimer à la vue de l'adolescent qui se laissait faire par quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Toutefois lorsqu'il fut dans la pièce, Harry tourna immédiatement sa tête dans sa direction et tout son corps semblait se tendre vers lui. Toute jalousie s'envola alors. Il s'approcha doucement, s'accroupissant à hauteur du garçon. Snape ne se reconnaissait plus, heureusement que l'esprit de Potter était embrumé.

- Est-ce que ça va Harry ? Tu veux encore du venin ? Demanda t-il, gêné par la présence du directeur.

- Je… où suis-je ? Questionna Harry essayant une fois de plus de rassembler ses esprits.

- Tout va bien, tu es dans mes appartements. Tout est finit, tu es en sécurité, d'accords ? Lui répondit Séverus. _Au moins il réalise qu'il est dans un endroit inconnu_, pensa-t-il, soulagé.

- Severus, connaissez-vous la raison de son état ? Demanda Albus qui observait tristement son protégé.

- En plus de ce que Pomfresh vous a rapporté, Mr Potter s'est intoxiqué avec de la potion sans rêves. Il a dut la fabriquer lui-même, je pense, répondit-il plus froidement, en se relevant.

Snape aurait voulut savoir exactement l'étendue des raisons qui avait poussées Harry à en arriver à une telle extrémité. Il était sûr que le jeune homme avait eut parfaitement conscience des dangers encourus.

- Bien, j'irais rendre visite à sa famille dans la journée comme prévu. J'ai suspendu vos cours pour les deux jours à venir… Le directeur interrompit d'un geste le début de protestation de son employé. Je soupçonne que même si vous n'avez plus besoin d'un contact permanent, vous ne pouvez gère vous éloigner. Utilisez ce temps pour en apprendre plus sur vos origines, Severus.

Dumbeldore s'éloigna sans attendre de réponse. Il était confiant, Severus saurait aider le jeune Harry et peut être que l'homme lui-même trouverait enfin une raison valable de se battre pour vivre. En tout cas il l'espérait.

Le directeur partit, Snape put déjeuner en compagnie du jeune garçon toujours dans les nuages. Après quelques jours de sevrage, il finirait par retrouver ses esprits. Le maître des potions pensait même que la prise régulière de venin pourrait lui éviter la douleur du manque. Quelques semaines trop tard et Harry aurait finit légume dans une chambre à Ste Mangouste.

Durant le repas, il veilla à encourager l'adolescent trop maigre à manger des quantités acceptables. Puis il dut aussi le surveiller lorsqu'il prenait sa douche pour éviter qu'il ne recommence à se frotter trop durement. Ce sujet sera le plus difficile à aborder bien que la soif de vengeance le prenait déjà.

Il demanda à l'elfe, Pop, mit à leur service, de le surveiller pendant qu'il prenait lui-même sa douche. Il retrouva Harry assit sur le lit, observant sans vraiment le voir l'elfe, parcourant la chambre. Le professeur de potions renvoya ce dernier puis attrapa le livre de sa mère, laissé sur la table de nuit. Il s'installa confortablement callé par les cousins tandis qu'Harry venait se nicher contre lui. Il le laissa s'installer sans savoir si s'était intentionnel ou instinctif.

Après l'avoir mordu une nouvelle fois, Séverus continua la lecture là où il l'avait arrêté hier.

_Il a déjà été recensé que le venin pouvait montrer des propriétés euphorisantes, stimulantes ou même aphrodisiaques. Chaque couple l'utilise selon ses besoins._

C'est un usage intéressant_, _pensa l'homme, prenant note de tester dans un futur proche la véritable étendu de son venin.

_Il est important de remarquer que la principale propriété du venin est liée au nom même des Sen-su-Ell qui donnera plus tard dans la langue courante l'adjectif sensuel. En effet les Serpents de notre race ont toujours été réputés pour leur beauté hypnotique et leur sensualité. Pourtant on pourrait remarquer que chaque enfant de notre race naît sans grâce ni beauté. Celle-ci ne sera en fait révélée que par la première morsure. Le conjoint pourra observer également des changements physiques plus ou moins importants._

Severus grogna. Comme si Harry avait besoin d'un quelconque changement. Soupirant à ses pensées pour le moins inattendues, il tourna la page.

_Le conjoint_

_Le conjoint est la seule personne destinée à partager le venin du Serpent et ses secrets. Il devra être découvert par celui-ci. La seule marque distinctive permettant de le reconnaître sera le sceau des Sen-su-Ell qui apparaîtra au poignet droit du conjoint à sa majorité magique. _

Une chose de plus à découvrir. Pourquoi donc le survivant qui ne fait jamais comme tout le monde avait révélé ce tatouage un an en avance ?

_Il est intéressant de noter que le Serpent n'aura aucune difficulté à trouver son conjoint. En effet les membres de notre race sont irrémédiablement attiré par leur conjoint dès l'apparition de la marque quelque soit l'endroit où se trouve celui-ci. L'instinct de morsure à la vue du tatouage sera très difficile à retenir, surtout si le Serpent est resté pendant une longue période aux côtés de son compagnon. _

_Bien entendu le conjoint possède toujours des capacités magiques, bien que parfois cachées. C'est la première morsure au niveau du sceau qui liera les deux membres du couple. Pour en connaître les conséquences veuillez vous referez au chapitre concernant le lien et la relation complexe qui en découle. Les morsures suivantes peuvent bien entendu être réalisées n'importe où. Vous prendrez note que toute trace s'efface instantanément après retrait des crocs. Toutefois pour finaliser le lien, l'acte amoureux devra être réalisé._

_Il n'est pas obligatoire de le réaliser immédiatement après la première morsure mais tant que le lien n'est pas finalisé, les membres du couple ne pourront s'éloigner de plus de quelques mètres l'un de l'autre sans que l'étirement du primo-lien ne les fasse souffrir. De plus le besoin physique se fera ressentir au bout de quelques jours._

_Le lien qui relit le couple est l'un des secrets les mieux gardés de notre race. C'est pourquoi ce livre est écrit dans une langue que seul le Sen-su-Ell propriétaire de l'ouvrage et son conjoint peuvent lire. Une fois le lien finalisé il est parfois possible aux membres du couple de partager leurs pensées, leurs émotions ainsi que leurs souvenirs. Une fois de plus les propriétés du lien sont spécifiques à chaque couple. Il est déjà apparu des cas où le lien a permis à l'un des membres du couple de transplané aux côtés de son compagnon sans connaître à l'avance le lieu de transplanage. Certaines rumeurs prétendent qu'il est également possible de partager la force magique et l'essence vitale à travers le lien. Toutefois, la plupart des couples gardant secret la véritable étendue des capacités de leur lien, rien ne peut être vérifié._

_Il faut précisé que le conjoint ne pourra survivre à la mort du Serpent. Le besoin périodique de venin s'estompe avec le temps mais le serpent détient la clef du lien. Celui-ci pourra en revanche survivre à la mort volontaire ou non de son conjoint, toutefois il est rare qu'il le fasse. Bien que le lien implique des instincts protecteurs, amoureux et surtout possessifs dans le couple, ces deux personnes restent destinées l'une à l'autre. En apprenant à se connaître, elles se rendront très vite compte de l'amour qu'elles peuvent se porter. C'est pourquoi le Serpent survit rarement, ou peu de temps, à la mort de son conjoint, celui-ci restant irremplaçable._

_Plus la symbiose du couple est parfaite, plus les possibilités du lien s'étendent. Il en ira de même dans le cas contraire, moins le couple s'entendra plus les possibilités du lien se restreindront. Il s'est avéré que les couples bénéficiaient parfois d'une vie plus longue que la moyenne. Bien sûr les capacités du lien sont également proportionnelles à la puissance des deux personnes unies…_

_Et bien ça promet !_ Pensa Severus_, _connaissant l'étendu de ses propres pouvoirs et ayant une idée de ceux de Harry. Ce dernier, la tête contre le torse de son désormais protecteur, somnolait tranquillement, profitant déjà des effets de leur primo-lien.

Snape réalisa qu'ils allaient partager toute une vie, y compris leur intimité. Ce n'était pas gagné. Même s'il s'était trompé sur le passé du jeune homme, même s'il commençait à l'apprécier, même s'il était sien… Son esprit divaguait dangereusement. Il continua sa lecture de l'ouvrage ancestral qui lui appartenait désormais.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Sensuel**

**Attention** : ce chapitre contient une scène de viol.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Souvenirs

Harry passa deux jours dans le brouillard total. Son corps réclama à plusieurs reprises de la potion sans rêves mais il n'avait pas assez d'esprit pour en préparer et ignorait où se trouvait sa réserve personnelle. Ses cauchemars revenaient le hanter chaque nuit et il lui arrivait d'hurler dans son sommeil. Toutefois son protecteur, comme il l'avait nommé, était toujours présent à ses côtés. Que ce soit par le venin et simplement par ses gestes et sa voix, il réussissait toujours à le calmer et à le rendormir.

Au début Severus avait voulut installer l'adolescent dans une autre chambre, ajoutée à ses appartements pour l'occasion. Mais il s'était rapidement aperçut qu'Harry ne pouvait plus dormir sans lui sous peine d'horribles cauchemars l'assaillant sans répit. C'était le signe que le sevrage était en cours. Il soupçonnait même le venin d'être responsable de l'accélération de celui-ci. Ses capacités n'avaient pas finit de l'impressionner.

Snape s'était donc résigné à passer ses nuits avec le survivant, refusant de s'avouer qu'il y prenait plaisir. Il avait fait déménagé les affaires du garçon jusque dans ses appartements. Pour l'instant il ne voulait pas penser à la future cohabitation qui les attendait.

HPHP

Le deuxième jour Albus Dumbeldore était passé donner des nouvelles de son excursion dans le Surrey. Les moldus avaient affirmé que rien de particulier n'avait eut lieu sinon les habituelles bêtises du garçon qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

En fait, le directeur avait été très surprit. Il connaissait maintenant le véritable traitement qu'Harry avait reçut des Dursley mais ceux-ci étaient tellement convaincus de leur bon droit qu'ils ne semblaient pas du tout mentir lorsqu'ils affirmaient que le garçon avait été traité avec l'attention qui lui était du. Le sorcier n'insista pas, se contentant de leur faire part de sa déception et du fait qu'Harry ne remettrait plus jamais les pieds ici. Il put constaté qu'aucune affaire appartenant au garçon ne se trouvait encore dans la maison. Celui-ci ne considérait donc pas les Dursley comme sa famille, ce qui l'attrista, reconnaissant qu'il avait fait une terrible erreur en leur confiant Harry. D'ailleurs ceux-ci lui parurent même excessivement soulagés de se débarrasser définitivement de l'adolescent.

Severus fut très énervé de l'éternelle compassion du vieillard, même envers ceux qui avaient volé l'enfance de son sauveur de l'humanité. Cependant il ne laissa rien paraître, préférant vengé lui-même son conjoint lorsqu'ils auraient eut une petite conversation.

HPHP

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, installés devant la cheminée, deux adolescents s'inquiétaient.

- Hermione, je suis sûr qu'il doit déjà lui faire subir les pires tortures, avança Ron, le visage rongé par la culpabilité. Je ne comprends par pourquoi Dumbeldore l'a confié à Snape ! Il n'était déjà pas bien, pas besoin de l'achever !

- Oh ! Ron ! Nous avons fait une erreur, s'angoissa la jeune fille. Nous aurions simplement du le forcé à aller à l'infirmerie et tout serait rentré dans l'ordre.

- Faut vraiment qu'on fasse quelque chose ! S'exclama le roux.

- Mais Ron, Snape a déjà transféré les affaires d'Harry. Sans la carte du maraudeur on ne peut pas connaître d'emplacement de ses appartements.

- Hermione… Le garçon semblait désespéré.

- On ne doit rien faire. Je n'ais pas confiance en Snape, il a trop longtemps haï Harry mais si Dumbeldore lui a confié c'est qu'il y sûrement une bonne raison.

- Ce vieux fou fait beaucoup trop confiance à cette ordure. Il ne voit pas que ce n'est qu'un sale mangemort qui va tous nous faire tuer. Maintenant qu'il détient Harry, tu peux être sûr qu'il va s'empresser de le livrer à Tu-sais-qui.

- Ron ! Il fait parti de l'Ordre. C'est un espion, s'écria Hermione indignée. Il a toujours protégé Harry !

- Je suis sûr que ce n'est qu'un traître, lâche comme il est.

- Sa suffit ! Allons nous couchez. Je ferais confiance à Dumbeldore. N'oublie pas que de toutes façon demain nous partons.

- Oui oui, je sais.

En effet cette année, la famille Weasley se réunissait au grand complet en Roumanie en visite chez Charlie et sa fiancée. Tandis que la jeune fille rentrait fêter les quarante ans de sa mère. Ils avaient bien conscience qu'ils abandonnaient purement et simplement leur ami à son sort pendant les deux semaines de vacances. La culpabilité les rongeait déjà mais ils restaient impuissants à y changer quoique ce soit.

HPHP

Le deuxième matin des vacances, Harry se réveilla enfin l'esprit plus clair. Toutefois il n'avait que de vagues souvenirs de ces derniers jours. Malheureusement pour lui, la première chose qu'il vit à son réveil fut un magnifique torse certes mais un torse appartenant à la terreur des cachots, son professeur de potions. D'ailleurs qui aurait pu deviner que les lourdes robes noires cachaient en réalité une petite merveille de perfection. Celui-ci semblait encore dormir, le visage enfoui dans les cheveux du garçon, ses bras l'enserrant de manière possessive.

En ce matin de deuxième jour des vacances, Harry se réveilla en se relevant brutalement pour échapper à l'étreinte, basculant par-dessus le bord du lit. Il atterrit mollement sur l'épaisse moquette en poussant un bref cri de panique. Ce qui acheva de réveiller totalement l'homme encore sous les draps.

Constatant avec soulagement qu'il portait bel et bien un pantalon de pyjama et un boxer, Harry attrapa rapidement ses lunettes, un haut et sa baguette et fila sans demander son reste. Le professeur mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits, regardant d'un air complètement ahuri la porte de sa chambre que l'adolescent venait de traverser à toute vitesse.

_Ce gamin est vraiment une plaie à lui tout seul. _Pensa-t-il en se demandant s'il devait lui courir après ou simplement attendre que le lien le force à revenir. Finalement, il abandonna l'idée de se ridiculiser dans les couloirs de Poudlard, heureusement très peu fréquentés en cette période. L'homme se leva simplement dans le but de se préparer à cette journée qui commençait on ne peut plus mal.

Harry, quand a lui, se posait beaucoup trop de questions. A peine remit de son intoxication, son cerveau menaçait déjà se refaire la grève pour cause de surchauffe. Que faisait-il dans les appartements de Snape ? Non ! Que faisait-il à moitié nu dans le lit de Snape ? Et pourquoi chaque pas devenait de plus en plus douloureux ? Pourquoi son instinct lui criait, le suppliait de retourner au plus vite de là d'où il venait ? Etait-il devenu fou ? Etait-il même au-delà de la folie ?

Le Gryffon, s'était mis à ramper dans un couloir, à peine quelques mètres après avoir franchit la porte des appartements du directeur des Serpentards. Son corps était si douloureux. C'était encore pire qu'avant. Comme si tout son sang était attaché à un fil le reliant aux appartements et que plus il tirait dessus, plus son sang essayait de sortir de ses veines par n'importe quel moyen. Cependant sa volonté l'empêchait d'y retourner. Ce n'était pas possible, c'était encore un cauchemar. Il était sûr que s'il arrivait à franchir le tournant au bout du couloir, la douleur s'en irait. Alors le jeune homme se mit à ramper de toute la force qu'il lui restait dans les bras. Il s'éloignait centimètre par centimètre des fameux appartements. Mais plus il s'éloignait, plus la douleur grandissait. C'était un vrai supplice. Harry en avait les larmes aux yeux.

Quand tout à coup la douleur cessa brusquement.

HPHP

Severus sentait son agacement grandir en même temps que l'étirement du primo-lien se faisait de plus en plus douloureux. Mais que fabriquait ce petit imbécile. N'avait-il pas compris que plus il s'éloignait plus il en soufrait ?

Après quelques minutes de contrainte à la patience, le maître des potions, sifflant entre ses dents d'irritation contenue, sortit rapidement rejoindre l'adolescent. Il le retrouva quelques mètres plus loin, rampant à même le sol, aux bords des larmes.

- Ca suffit Potter ! Cria-t-il, honteux que l'on puisse trouver son conjoint rampant à même le sol tel une misérable larve. Relevez-vous et cessez ces enfantillages. Venez, je vais vous expliquer les contraintes de notre actuelle association.

Snape s'était penché pour relever le garçon en le tirant par le bras. Cependant, celui-ci s'éloigna prestement.

-Ne me touchez pas ! Ne m'approchez pas ! Je n'ais rien à faire avec vous, cria-t-il. Sa voix prenait un accent de panique. Ce couloir sombre, un homme penché derrière lui, une main le serrant trop fermement, cela lui rappelait…

Severus ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu piquer le petit brun. Pourquoi paniquait-il ainsi ? Ce n'était pas vraiment l'habituel courage attendu d'un Gryffon que l'on pouvait voir. L'adolescent s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même contre l'un des murs. Il semblait d'ailleurs vouloir se fondre dedans. Ce furent les yeux émeraude délavés qui avertirent l'homme. Le garçon semblait revivre une scène particulièrement traumatisante.

Bien entendu, un Serpentard restant un Serpentard, le professeur Snape ne fit absolument pas preuve du tact et de la délicatesse attendus dans ce genre de situation. Son instinct de protection et sa fureur d'être ignorant prirent le dessus.

- Legilimens ! Prononça-t-il, accompagné d'un coup de baguette.

L'esprit du jeune homme était un peu brumeux. Peut être était-ce la désintoxication pas totalement achevée ou alors qu'il avait été drogué ou ensorcelé lors de cet événement. Le garçon se trouvait dans une petite ruelle sombre et peu reluisante mais indéniablement du côté moldu. Un homme le pressait contre le mur au fond de la ruelle, enserrant d'une main de fer éclatant le cou fragile de sa victime, l'empêchant presque de respirer. L'autre main lui écartait brutalement les cuisses tout en déboutonnant et abaissant rapidement le jean trop grand du garçon.

Le corps de l'homme se frotta alors avec vigueur contre les fesses ainsi exposées, écrasant un peu plus le jeune homme contre le mur. Le gémissement douloureux, du aux côtes brisées sous la pression grandissante, ne fit qu'accroître son désir malsain. La main de fer lâcha le cou gracile pour attraper trop brutalement les poignets du garçon et les soulever au dessus de lui, les os d'un des poignets se brisant dans la manœuvre.

L'inconnu écarta encore un peu plus les jambes de sa victime, l'obligeant à cambrer le dos et ainsi relever son postérieur, le mettant à la hauteur de son membre gonflé qu'il sortait précipitamment de son pantalon. Sans plus de préoccupation, tout à son désir d'assouvissement, l'homme pénétra durement et entièrement dans le corps fragile et non préparé du brun terrorisé et humilié. Celui-ci avait tellement honte qu'il ne ressentait même plus la douleur, comme dans un état second.

Son violeur le pénétra de plus en plus vite sans se soucier le moins du monde de sa brutalité. Sa main libre serrant douloureusement l'une de ses cuisses. Alors qu'il sentait l'homme, haletant, proche de l'assouvissement, Harry fut brutalement envahi par une rage encore inégalée. Bien que privé de sa baguette, restée enfermée chez les Dursley, il sentit sa magie enflée, fondant brutalement sur l'homme qui le salissait si honteusement.

Ce dernier se recula brusquement, une main accrochée désespérément au niveau de son cœur. Les membres raides, s'appuyant contre les mur en soufflant, le garçon se retourna tout en remontant son pantalon. Son violeur gisait là, effondré contre un mur entre deux poubelles, la main serrée au niveau du cœur, le regard paniqué. Il était mort d'une crise cardiaque. C'est ce regard qui choqua le plus Harry. Il venait de tuer, sa magie avait tué l'homme qu'il reconnaissait comme étant bel et bien Peter Pettigrow. Il avait à peine seize ans et il avait tué un homme, un sorcier, avec sa magie.

Alors que le jeune homme allait partir, le souvenir s'effaça, aussitôt remplacé par un autre. C'était comme si la conscience du survivant voulait, contre l'avis de celui-ci, faire partager ses plus horribles souvenirs avec le serpent. Celui-ci pu contempler l'élu grandir à travers les années dans le minuscule placard sous les escaliers. Manger à peine alors que son cousin devait bien faire le quadruple de son poids, être battus par son oncle, empoissonner volontairement avec de la nourriture avariée par sa tante, torturé quotidiennement par son cousin et ses amis, mit à l'écart par tous les moldus, rebutés par son aspect miteux et malpropre. Severus n'entraperçut aucun moment de tendresse, aucun moment de joie, aucun moment de satisfaction, de sécurité, d'apaisement. Non ses souvenirs ne vinrent qu'avec l'arrivée à Poudlard et ils furent entrecoupés de séances angoissantes dans les cachots, d'aventures traumatisantes, pourchassé par le mage noir le plus puissant du siècle et de scènes de solitude amère loin des regards, regrettant profondément sa douloureuse célébrité.

Le maître des potions revint à lui après de longues minutes pendant lesquelles, sans qu'il n'ait à chercher, les souvenirs d'Harry lui étaient déversés sans aucune retenu. Il retrouva alors le garçon profondément choqué et humilié, effondré à ses pieds, le visage baignant de larmes, les yeux fermés.

Severus mit quelques secondes à remettre en place toutes les pièces du puzzle. Sans plus de commentaires, sentant que s'il approfondissait ses réflexions certaines personnes risquaient de mourir dans l'instant, il souleva précautionneusement le jeune homme toujours aussi léger pour le ramener dans ses appartements. Ce dernier se laissa aller à l'inconscience terrifié d'affronter la réalité.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Sensuel**

Note de l'auteur : Suite à une remarque je me dois de m'excuser pour les fautes que j'ai malheureusement laissé. Je n'ais jamais été vraiment douée en orthographe et j'ai tendance à faire des phrases trop longues ce qui n'aide pas. J'essaye de filtrer au maximum les fautes mais apparemment il y en reste toujours (elles sont très résistantes).

Donc vous pouvez remerciez Dalou28 pour sa correction très efficace et rapide.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Désir

Lorsque Harry reprit connaissance, la première chose qu'il fit, après avoir écarté sans douceur son professeur, fut de se précipiter aux toilettes pour vomir douloureusement tout ce que son estomac contenait encore.

Ce fut agenouillé devant la cuvette, le visage en larmes sans qu'aucun son ne franchisse ses lèvres, le dos tremblant, que Severus retrouva l'adolescent. S'il avait été énervé du geste brutal de son conjoint à son égard, il n'en fit aucune remarque comprenant que la situation était déjà suffisamment difficile.

Sans qu'un seul mot ne soit échangé, l'homme souleva doucement le plus jeune pour le ramener dans leur lit. Il invoqua une bassine d'eau et une serviette pour le débarbouiller puis le mordit au poignet, adoucissant le plus possible la morsure. L'adolescent eut un mouvement de recul à la vue des crocs très impressionnants, mais son inconscient le retint de poursuivre son geste. Il put alors ressentir la douce torpeur provoquée par le venin et s'y laissa entraîner sans résister, heureux de ne plus avoir à penser.

Severus savait bien qu'il ne faisait que repousser la confrontation à plus tard mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire souffrir un peu plus son conjoint alors que celui-ci était encore si faible. De plus il lui fallait remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, faire le tri dans tout ce qu'il avait reçu de la part de l'esprit de son compagnon.

HPHP

Assis dans un fauteuil face à la cheminée, le Maître des Potions ruminait de sombres pensées. Ainsi donc le violeur de son compagnon n'était autre que ce sale rat de Pettigrow. Il était dommage que Potter l'ait déjà tué, il se serait fait un plaisir de le faire souffrir jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive en testant ainsi les capacités de son venin. Comment ce gamin avait-il put réussir à le tuer seulement par magie instinctive ? Ses capacités étaient impressionnantes, dut reconnaître l'homme, ressentant une certaine fierté vis-à-vis de son protégé. Toutefois cela risquerait de poser de nombreux problèmes avec le Premier Ministre et son envie de brider les pouvoirs trop puissants, s'il venait à être au courant de cela. Il faudra à tout prix empêcher Fudge de fourrer son nez là dedans…

HPHP

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre, Harry se réveilla, constatant avec soulagement que cette fois-ci il était seul, même s'il était malheureusement toujours dans le lit de son professeur. Attrapant ses lunettes, il put apercevoir un livre posé à côté de celles-ci sur la table de chevet. La curiosité légendaire des Gryffondors étant ce qu'elle est, le jeune homme ne put résister à l'envie d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

Il comprit dès le premier chapitre que sa vie ne pouvait désormais pas tomber plus bas. Il était lié à vie à l'un de ses pires cauchemars et cela impliquait même une relation de couple, sous-entendu sexuelle, entre eux. Toutefois lorsqu'il aborda un autre chapitre, il su qu'il devait définitivement trouver une solution pour échapper à cela.

_Le lien et la relation complexe qui en découle_

_De par leur sensualité et leur noblesse, les Serpents sont évidemment les dominants du couple. Il est vrai que le lien oblige celui-ci à protéger, par-dessus tout, la vie de son conjoint. Il est bien sûr profitable pour lui de maintenir la symbiose de leur couple, aussi bien physique que psychologique, afin de pouvoir jouir le plus possible des capacités du lien._

_En retour, le conjoint devra se soumettre, dans le but d'obéir et de plaire à son Serpent. _

_Bien entendu, le lien peut avoir été imposé par le Serpent. Toutefois, une fois le couple lié, le Serpent a toute autorité sur son conjoint et droit de vie ou de mort sur lui. La société ne peut pas intervenir dans les affaires du couple. Bien que dans beaucoup de cas, le couple ressemble de beaucoup à un couple ordinaire, sinon en plus lié, il est possible que la relation ne soit qu'une domination du Serpent. Cependant plus le conjoint rejette le lien, est malheureux ou en mauvaise santé, moins le Serpent pourra bénéficier des capacités du lien. Et bien sûr, la mort du conjoint annulera la production de venin et toutes les possibilités qui en découlent._

_Nous devons rappeler que la survie du conjoint n'est pas indispensable au Serpent, tandis que ce dernier ne pourra survivre sans le venin du Serpent. La durée de survie sans venin s'allongeant avec le temps et la puissance des membres du couple._

_Il est important tout de même de savoir que la seule douleur physique que le Serpent est en mesure d'infliger à son conjoint est la douleur de la morsure, douleur qui est limitée par un seuil très bas. En fait, le Serpent souffrira de faire mal physiquement à son conjoint. Toutefois, nous sommes dans l'obligation de signaler qu'il y a déjà eu des relations dans lesquelles le conjoint était traité en tant qu'esclave, notamment sexuel, ou prisonnier. Nous ignorons les véritables raisons des agissements du Serpent..._

Alors que l'anxiété d'Harry augmentait au fur et à mesure des lignes, Severus ouvrit brusquement la porte, se précipitant dans la chambre. Il avait ressenti, de manière diffuse comme ils n'en étaient qu'au primo-lien, l'angoisse grandissante de son compagnon. Constatant avec un soulagement habilement dissimulé, conservant son visage inexpressif, il lui prit doucement mais fermement l'ouvrage des mains pour le poser sur une étagère.

- Est-ce que vous allez mieux Mr Potter ? Demanda-t-il avec son ton froid habituel.

- Oui, monsieur, lui répondit le garçon, étrangement docile.

En réalité, Harry voulait donner le moins de raisons à son professeur pour faire de sa vie un enfer. A ses yeux, il n'y avait que deux possibilités. Soit Snape trouvait un moyen de se débarrasser de lui, même s'il perdait son venin, après tout il avait déjà vécu sans donc il pouvait s'en passer, soit il faisait de lui son esclave ou plutôt prisonnier puisque Harry voyait mal l'homme avoir une vie sexuelle. De toute façon, il faudrait bien le faire au moins une fois puisque qu'il faudra finalisé le lien, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Mais ce détail importait peu au Survivant partant du principe que son corps était déjà souillé.

Tout en lisant, il avait pris la décision de laisser croire qu'il acceptait le lien sans discuter. La soumission, même envers un homme qu'il détestait autant, ne lui faisait plus rien. Il avait trouvé un moyen radical de mettre fin à tout ceci et par la même occasion de mettre fin définitivement à tous ses soucis, toute cette souffrance et tous ses cauchemars. A bien y réfléchir, quelqu'un qui prendra les décisions à sa place sera parfait. Plus besoin de se préoccuper de rien sauf de son plan. Et puis s'il restait discret, Snape ne l'en empêcherait pas puisque lui-même souhaite évidemment se débarrasser de son pire élève le plus vite possible plutôt que d'y être enchaîné pour le restant de ses jours.

- Bien, alors venez manger maintenant, ordonna le professeur. Vous avez manqué le petit déjeuner, le déjeuner est servi dans le salon. Dorénavant, vous me ferez le plaisir de manger convenablement, histoire de ressembler à quelque chose. _Mais bien sûr Severus, c'est tout à_ _fait de sa faute s'il est si maigre_, pensa-t-il, regrettant déjà ses paroles trop dures.

A sa grande surprise, l'adolescent se dirigea sans broncher vers la table couverte de nourriture, sans même lever les yeux vers lui. Si le Maître des Potions n'avait pas été sûr que le garçon ne pouvait prendre aucune potion sans rêves, il aurait cru qu'il avait fait une rechute. Où était passée la hargne habituelle du Gryffondor ?

A bien y réfléchir, ils ne s'étaient pas réellement affrontés depuis le début de l'année. Potter était resté calme en cours, presque effacé et ce comportement s'était confirmé à chaque fois qu'il l'avait croisé. Aussi n'avait-il eu que l'excuse des inattentions pour le punir. Son comportement était donc vraisemblablement dû à ce qui s'était produit durant l'été.

Ne voulant pas tergiverser plus longtemps, Severus aborda immédiatement le sujet épineux.

- Est-ce que vous vous rappelez de ce qui c'est passer ce matin ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton presque doux.

- Vous avez fouillé dans mes souvenirs, répondit le jeune homme, relevant brièvement les yeux pour ensuite revenir à son assiette bien que la faim n'y était pas.

Il ne remarqua même pas le changement de ton.

- Comme vous avez dû le lire dans le livre que vous teniez tout à l'heure, commença le professeur s'efforçant de ne pas s'emporter face à l'insolent morveux. Nous sommes dorénavant liés et ce qui vous concerne me concerne également. Aussi j'aurais fini par apprendre par un moyen ou un autre ce qu'il s'était passé pour que Saint Potter revienne de ses vacances, blessé et apparemment traumatisé. Je me dois également d'ajouter que c'est vous-même qui avez déversé la plupart de vos souvenirs. Vous avez dû beaucoup travailler l'occlumencie cet été.

- …

Harry serra les dents mais ne répondit rien. A quoi bon attiser sa colère, il l'avait déjà bien assez humilié.

- Bien alors j'aimerais savoir si vous confirmez que vous avez été maltraité et victime d'abus de la part de votre famille de Moldus.

- … Je… le confirme.

Inutile de le nier, le jeune homme se souvenait parfaitement de l'intégralité des souvenirs auxquels Snape avait eu accès contre son gré.

- Je m'occuperai donc de leurs cas dès que nous aurons finalisé le lien.

Severus espérait que malgré son ton peu engageant Harry comprenne qu'il voulait tout simplement le venger.

- Bien entendu j'attends de vous la plus grande discrétion à ce propos.

Le brun ne lui adressa qu'un regard dans lequel il crut déceler de l'inquiétude mais ne fit rien de plus à part acquiescer silencieusement. Le Maître des Potions fronça légèrement des sourcils mais continua.

- Ensuite j'aimerais que vous sachiez que je ne vous jugerai pas pour ce que vous avez fait à Pettigrow. D'ailleurs, vous pouvez compter sur mon silence. Severus crut apercevoir une légère crispation à l'écoute du nom. Si vous ne l'aviez pas tué, c'est moi qui l'aurait fait et croyez-moi sa mort n'aurait pas été aussi douce. Quant à ce qu'il vous a fait, j'ai soigné toutes vos blessures mais pour les dommages psychologiques, je ne peux que vous proposer de consulter un psycomage. Bien entendu tout ce qu'il sera dit restera entre vous et lui.

Apparemment Snape espérait obtenir son entière docilité et coopération afin de tirer profits des capacités du lien. En échange il lui accordait une certaine liberté et peut être… Compréhension ? Non, ce n'était qu'une manière de l'amadouer. Et bien, Harry n'avait plus qu'à faire semblant de coopérer jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse mettre fin à cette mascarade. Il n'aurait qu'à prétendre qu'à cause de sa fragilité, le lien l'a rendu aussi docile qu'un bon petit animal de compagnie.

- Je vous remercie, professeur, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

- Tu peux m'appeler Séverus en priver maintenant. Nous allons partager notre vie après tout, répondit l'homme à la fois satisfait de la docilité de son compagnon et déçu qu'il y perde une part de sa personnalité qui lui donnait tellement de charme. Je ne te forcerai pas à finaliser le lien tout de suite. Toutefois, il faudra que cela soit fait avant la fin des vacances car tu comprendras que la situation pourrait devenir très dérangeante.

_Oui Severus, tu devrais aussi lui demander de se déshabiller immédiatement puisque après tout il a déjà l'expérience d'être forcé. _Regrettant quelques peu ses paroles, décidément ce n'était pas son jour, il continua, changeant de sujet.

- Ta chambre est là, indiqua-t-il en montrant une porte d'un geste de la main. Tu ne dois plus prendre de potion sans rêves, les conséquences ont bien failli être désastreuses. Tes affaires y sont déjà. Si tu as besoin d'autres livres, nous irons les chercher à la bibliothèque. Comme tu as pu le constater, l'éloignement est assez douloureux. Nous mettrons notre situation au clair avec le professeur Dumbeldore demain. J'apprécierais que tu ne me déranges pas pour des affaires futiles. Toutefois dès que tu sens la moindre douleur ou angoisse, tu dois venir me voir. Tu recevras autant de venin que tu voudras dans la limite de ce que je peux produire. Bien, je vais te laisser finir, j'ai du travail qui m'attend.

Laissant le jeune homme toujours attablé, mangeant lentement, Severus se dirigea d'un pas presque heureux vers son laboratoire personnel. Finalement si Potter restait aussi docile, leur situation n'était pas aussi désespérée qu'il l'avait pensée. Cependant, il ne put réprimer une pointe de regret en repensant aux superbes yeux verts étincelants de colère lorsque le Gryffon dans toute sa splendeur se rebellait. Trêve de rêveries, il avait un lubrifiant spécial de son cru à fabriquer.

HPHP

Une fois la porte du laboratoire fermée, Harry put finir rapidement de manger le peu que son estomac lui accorda. Tandis que la nourriture et la vaisselle retournait en cuisine, il alla prendre une douche rapide puis s'enferma avec soulagement dans sa chambre.

Celle-ci était meublée et décorée assez simplement de manière à ce qu'il puisse l'accorder à ses goûts. Toutefois les couleurs étaient définitivement de Gryffondor, en désaccord avec les tons verts, noirs, gris et argentés des appartements. Le jeune homme jouissait dorénavant d'un grand lit à baldaquin presque identique, quoiqu'un peu plus grand, que celui de son dortoir, d'une bibliothèque encore peu étoffée mais assez conséquente, d'un bureau et d'un fauteuil confortable. Comble du luxe, il avait même une véritable fenêtre donnant sur le parc de Poudlard. Il aurait presque pu se satisfaire de la situation s'il n'avait pas été à bout.

L'adolescent passa le reste de la journée enfermé dans sa chambre, alternant devoirs de vacances et siestes. Ces dernières ne duraient jamais bien longtemps, interrompues par ses habituels cauchemars.

Le soir, il put manger seul au salon, appelé par un elfe, Snape n'étant toujours pas sorti de son laboratoire. Le jeune homme fut heureux d'avoir à supporté le moins souvent possible la présence de son professeur. Toutefois, il attendait avec à la fois impatience et anxiété la finalisation du lien. Son plan était fin près, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre sagement le bon moment.

HPHP

… Il caressa voluptueusement de haut en bas la colonne vertébrale du dos qui lui faisait face, y provoquant de délicieux frissons de plaisirs. Le jeune homme totalement soumis entre ses mains, à genoux sous lui, gémissait, frustré par la douce torture de l'attente que Severus lui faisait subir.

Ce dernier consentit enfin à préparer avec douceur et maîtrise la chaude intimité de son compagnon.

- … Severus… Ah… Dépêche-toi… Hum…, gémissait le Gryffon, se cambrant encore un peu plus, frottant sa croupe au sexe fièrement dressé de son tourmenteur.

- Que veux tu, Harry ? Demanda le plus vieux en l'embrassant dans la nuque puis près de l'oreille. Il faut me dire clairement ce que tu veux, Harry.

- Je te veux… Prends-moi… s'il te plaît Severus…, supplia le jeune homme en réponse, ne pouvant plus attendre et s'abandonnant volontier aux désirs de son compagnon.

- Je t'aime, Harry, susurra l'homme en plaçant son gland à l'entrée de la moiteur tant convoitée. La soumission et l'amour de son compagnon étaient si jouissifs, il l'adorait tellement.

- Je t'aime aussi Sev… Ah…

Alors que Snape allait enfin pénétrer dans l'antre si brûlante de la personne qu'il désirait le plus au monde, le Maître des Potions se réveilla brusquement dans son lit. Cela faisait cinq jours que ça durait. A chaque fois le rêve se finissait, le laissant dans la plus totale des frustrations. Et plus les nuits passaient, plus l'érotisme des rêves s'intensifiait. C'était devenu un véritable supplice, sachant que l'objet de ses désirs dormait dans la chambre d'à côté.

Malgré l'heure matinale pour un jour de vacances, même pour le résident des cachots, Severus finit par se lever, abandonnant définitivement une nuit de plus de gâcher. Tout en prenant une douche froide afin de calmer quelque peu ses ardeurs, il décida que s'en était assez. Après tout, il faudrait bien que Potter fasse, un des ses jours, face à la réalité et ce n'était pas en reculant sans cesse l'échéance qu'ils arriveraient à quelque chose. Le mieux était d'essayer une des fameuses propriétés du venin dès ce soir. Severus avait hâte de caresser enfin pour de vrai ce délicieux corps qu'il n'avait fait qu'apercevoir. Il mettrait tout en œuvre pour que son conjoint apprécie et en redemande.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Sensuel**

Correctrice : Dalou28

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Quand tout se précipite

Cela faisait cinq jours que Harry se terrait plus ou moins dans sa chambre. Ses devoirs de vacances ainsi que ses révisions ne l'avaient pas occupé bien longtemps. Il n'avait pourtant pas osé demander à son professeur de l'accompagner à la bibliothèque, bien que celui-ci le lui ait proposé. Il était sûr de se faire rabrouer pour un motif quelconque ne serait-ce que pour éviter de le satisfaire. Aussi lisait-il sans grande passion les quelques livres présents sur les étagères.

Le jeune homme avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer. Pourtant il avait réussi à dénicher tout en haut d'une étagère un ouvrage sur les animagus qui pourrait l'aider dans sa transformation clandestine. Mais son esprit était accaparé par le lent découle du temps qui le rapprochait inexorablement de la finalisation du lien.

Dormant peu à cause des cauchemars qui continuaient à l'assaillir, il avait remarqué le changement progressif de comportement de son professeur de potion. Celui-ci se réveillait de plus en plus tôt, de plus en plus frustré et chaque fois, juste avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain, il lançait des regards, qu'il avait pu apercevoir en entrebâillant celle-ci, de plus en plus chargés de désir en direction de la porte de sa chambre. Bien qu'ils vivent dans le même appartement, ils se côtoyaient peu. Toutefois, à chacune de ces rares occasions, l'homme ne le quittait pas des yeux, le regard assombri… de désir semblait-il.

Bien sûr il ne faisait aucune remarque, il semblait même essayer de se comporter avec un minimum de douceur et d'attention, mais Harry sentait peser ce regard qui l'inquiétait tout comme il l'excitait. Il devait vraiment être un débauché pour s'exciter pour si peu, il espérait que seul le lien en était responsable sans vraiment y croire.

Le moment le plus difficile était l'instant de la morsure. C'était comme si tout son corps réclamait plus et il avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas gémir ou réagir physiquement au plaisir malsain d'être mordu, même si aucune douleur n'était ressentie. Oui, il devait bien être comme son oncle le lui avait si souvent dit, une petite tapette sans charme, une pute au rabais, un monstre…

Reprenant quelque peu le dessus sur ses noires pensées, Harry s'efforça de faire le vide dans son esprit et d'afficher une expression neutre avant de se diriger vers la chambre de son professeur. Celui-ci l'attendait sur le lit, comme à son habitude, pour la morsure.

S'installant à ses côtés, l'adolescent lui tendit son poignet tatoué sans le regarder dans les yeux. Cependant, Severus repoussa avec douceur le bras tendu, et, à l'aide d'une légère pression, étendit le garçon sur le matelas.

- Nous allons essayer quelque chose de différent ce soir, s'expliqua-t-il. Je vais te mordre au niveau du cou.

- Comme un vampire ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry, tout de même étonné par cette initiative.

- Je te prêterai le livre sur les Sen-su-Ell pour que tu finisses de le lire. Il y est expliqué qu'en fait la race des vampires descend d'un Serpent que son conjoint avait essayé de ressusciter avec le venin mélangé à son sang. Le serpent n'est pas revenu à la vie mais ils sont devenus le premier couple vampire calice de l'histoire.

Severus parlait gentiment, il commençait à vraiment apprécier de prendre soin de son compagnon, d'être doux avec lui. Précautionneusement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, il se pencha lentement sur lui, recouvrant son corps du sien. Harry ne put réprimer un soupir de bonheur de se sentir complètement à l'abri et protégé. Le plus âgé fut heureux de cet encouragement et se permit un petit sourire affectueux.

Il enserra doucement les mains de son compagnon dans les siennes, entrelaçant leurs doigts, puis souffla légèrement sur la nuque pas assez exposée à son goût. Le jeune homme, parcouru d'un frisson d'anticipation, pencha la tête sur le côté, donnant le libre accès à son cou au Serpent. Celui-ci embrassa d'abord avec douceur la peau ainsi dévoilée puis en goûta la saveur à l'aide de sa langue sans se presser. Il pouvait sentir chaque frisson, chaque soupir de son partenaire complètement abandonner à ses attentions.

Ses crocs sortirent lentement pour aller s'enfoncer sans douleur dans ce cou si appétissant. Severus ne savait pas comment donner à son venin des propriétés aphrodisiaques, il se contenta d'en exprimer la volonté. De toute manière aphrodisiaque ou pas, son conjoint avait l'air tout à fait près à aller plus loin. Il voulait juste lui permettre d'être plus serein pour ce qu'il considérait comme sa première fois. L'amour sans artifices viendrait ensuite.

Alors que le doux poison se répandait dans ses veines, Harry put sentir son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer progressivement, sa température corporelle augmentée doucement jusqu'à enflammer sa peau, celle-ci devenu extrêmement sensible, son sexe s'ériger sans pudeur et son intimité se lubrifier sans son accord. Juste avant de s'abandonner aux mains tendres et expertes de son professeur, il eut le temps de comprendre que c'était un des effets du venin qui se faisait ressentir. La suite ne fut qu'un enchaînement de caresses toutes plus douces et plus excitantes les unes que les autres et d'une préparation sans la moindre douleur, aidée par un lubrifiant sorti d'un tiroir. Bientôt son esprit se déconnecta n'étant plus qu'une masse gémissante de plaisir.

Severus put savourer en douceur les moindres délices du corps si parfait de son compagnon. Même s'il n'était pas encore prêt à s'avouer qu'il éprouvait déjà des sentiments très forts envers celui-ci, il avait à cœur de lui montrer par ses gestes qu'il tenait à lui. Aussi l'homme s'évertua à rassembler toute son expérience pour faire vivre un moment de pur bonheur à son conjoint. Il put ensuite savourer son étroitesse tout en sachant qu'il n'y avait aucune douleur pour son partenaire. Les gémissements de celui-ci étaient un vrai régal pour ses oreilles. Pourtant il regretta un court instant qu'il fut le seul à crier le nom de son amant dans la jouissance. Peut-être Harry était-il encore trop timide.

Décidément, cet excès de docilité commençait à déplaire à Severus. Il ne voulait tout de même pas un Poufsoufle comme compagnon. Bien que l'arrogance et l'insolence légendaire des Gryffondors pouvaient être très agaçantes, il les regrettait tout de même amèrement. Il décida d'avoir une mise au point avec son désormais amant demain matin. En attendant il le prit dans ses bras après avoir jeter un rapide sort de nettoyage, constatant que, finalement il appréciait la compagnie du jeune homme dans son lit. Sa présence lui avait manqué ces cinq derniers jours. Les effets de la production importante de venin combinés à l'effort physique eurent raison de lui et il s'endormit paisiblement, entourant possessivement son compagnon déjà dans les bras de Morphée.

HPHP

Harry se réveilla à peine quelques heures après leurs ébats. Ses cauchemars étaient revenus le hanter, ajoutés au dégoût de lui-même qu'il ressentait face à ce qu'il s'était passé. Non seulement il avait été drogué, il avait cru un maigre instant pouvoir faire confiance à Snape, mais en plus il avait adoré ce qu'ils avaient fait et son corps en réclamait encore. Cette fois il était sûr que ce n'était plus les effets du venin. Son oncle avait raison, il était bien un monstre en manque.

Lassé de cette perpétuelle honte de vivre qui lui enserrait la gorge, il décida qu'il était temps d'appliquer le plan. C'était le moment idéal.

Il réussit avec difficulté à s'échapper de la prise tentaculesque de son professeur. Celui-ci, bien que profondément endormi, ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher prise. Aussi Harry replaça rapidement un gros coussin dans les bras de l'homme qui l'enserra immédiatement. Soupirant silencieusement, le jeune sorcier attrapa ses habits et sa baguette puis sortit sans bruit de la chambre. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire prendre, pas si près du but. Il pressentait que, habitué aux bienfaits du venin, son professeur ne voit plus vraiment d'un bon œil le fait de se débarrasser de lui. De plus, Harry était arrivé aux limites de la comédie qu'il pouvait enduré et cette docilité qu'il pensait pouvoir endosser sans efforts commençait à lui peser.

Une fois dans le salon, il s'habilla rapidement, alla chercher sa cape d'invisibilité dans sa chambre. Il sortit ensuite le plus silencieusement possible des appartements du Maître des Potions, constatant avec un immense soulagement que le lien avait bien été finalisé. C'est d'un pas presque léger qu'il se rendit aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, recouvert de sa cape. Il ne remarqua pas dans sa précipitation qu'il avait laissé tomber la carte des Maraudeurs, consultée juste avant de partir pour voir si la voie était libre.

Comme c'étaient les vacances, il y avait peu de gens au château et personne ne se promenait dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci. L'adolescent arriva donc sans encombre à destination. Tremblant un peu mais déterminé, il ouvrit les portes de la chambre des secrets puis se rendit jusqu'au squelette abandonné du Basilic. Comme il l'avait prévu, un des crocs couverts de venin était toujours présent dans la gueule de l'animal. S'aidant de sa baguette il l'arracha puis se rendit dans une des galeries secondaires. Alors qu'il allait entrer, sans guère se baisser, dans l'un des sombres boyaux choisi au hasard, une nuée de chauve-souris en sortie bruyamment, écorchant au passage, à de nombreuses reprises, l'humain qui les avait effrayées.

A quelques centaines de mètres de là, Severus s'éveilla en sursaut, ressentant la brusque peur de son conjoint à travers le lien finalisé, beaucoup plus sensible que le primo-lien. Sa première pensée fut de se demander avec angoisse où était passé celui-ci.

Pendant ce temps, remis de sa soudaine peur surtout due à la surprise, Harry s'engouffra dans le boyau maintenant libéré de ses occupantes. Après avoir parcouru quelques mètres les pieds pataugeant dans l'eau ruisselante sur le fond du canal, il s'assit enfin. Il avait pris ainsi toutes ses précautions, il espérait juste qu'au cas où, le venin de son professeur ne puisse rivalisé avec le venin du Basilic. De toute façon les effets de celui-ci étaient très rapides donc peu de chance qu'on le retrouve à temps. Il était hors de question qu'il se réveille dans quelques jours, des regards de pitié le suivant partout. Il fallait faire les choses bien.

Se recouvrant une dernière fois de sa cape d'invisibilité, il enfonça le croc contenant encore du venin le plus dangereux du monde de la magie. La douleur le surprit, cela lui rappelait qu'il y était habitué, il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Cependant, contrairement à ses souvenirs, le venin du Basilic n'agit pas aussi rapidement que la dernière fois. Peut-être était-il trop ancien, il avait peut être même perdu ses propriété, étant mal conservé, ou alors était-ce le venin de Snape dans ses veines qui en ralentissait ou même annulait ses effets. Harry paniqua un court instant à l'idée que son plan échoue aussi bêtement. Cependant au bout de quelques minutes la sensation familière d'engourdissement l'envahit peu à peu. Les effets étaient plus lents que la dernière fois mais c'étaient bien les mêmes. Alors que le sang de sa blessure s'écoulait, emporté par le petit ruissellement d'eau dans lequel il baignait, Harry se sentit partir doucement vers un monde de paix éternelle qui ne semblait attendre que lui.

Dans les cachots, c'est un Severus échevelé qui surgit dans le salon. Tandis qu'il ramassait l'étrange parchemin abandonné près de la porte, il sentit le lien si fraîchement créé, diminué progressivement après un sursaut de panique de la part de son conjoint. Cela ne pouvait signifié qu'une seule chose, Harry était en danger.

Snape reconnut immédiatement la fameuse carte des Maraudeurs, dont Albus lui avait glissé deux ou trois mots en souriant. Le plan qui s'y étalait n'avait pas été effacé, aussi put-il retrouver rapidement les dernières traces d'Harry dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Il ne fut pas long à comprendre que son compagnon se trouvait actuellement dans la Chambre des Secrets. Abandonnant toute dignité, le Maître des Potions se mit à courir sans retenue dans les couloirs déserts du château. Les escaliers, miraculeusement dociles, sa course ne lui prit que quelques minutes. Une fois arriver devant le lavabo au serpent, il enragea face à son impuissance.

Bien qu'il fût de courte durée, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir durant le trajet. Harry était sorti volontairement des appartements cela ne faisait aucun doute, il s'était glissé silencieusement du lit pour ne pas le réveiller et était passé prendre la carte. Il avait forcement planifié cela. Mais dans quel but ? Allait-il rejoindre un amant secret ? A cette pensée, Severus sentit sa jalousie s'embrasée. Mais alors pourquoi la Chambre des Secrets ? Et surtout que signifiait cette panique ?

L'homme adressa un regard désespéré au serpent de métal, sachant que chaque seconde était précieuse. Mais alors qu'il allait attaquer le lavabo à coups de poings, il éprouva la sensation à la fois familière et nouvelle d'une transformation corporelle. En quelques secondes, à la place du terrifiant résidant des cachots se tenait à présent un magnifique serpent de taille moyenne, d'un noir aux reflets hypnotisants. Se redressant, le serpent siffla en direction du lavabo qui s'ouvrit, laissant place au trou menant à la chambre.

Sans perdre de temps, Severus toujours dans sa forme de serpent se laissa glisser rapidement dans les galeries de canalisation et rampa avec une certaine aisance à travers les débris de la caverne jusqu'à la seconde porte qui s'ouvrit sans difficulté à son injonction sifflante. Reprenant sa forme humaine, baguette au poing, il s'engouffra promptement à l'intérieur. Toutefois à part un squelette flottant, nulle trace de son compagnon.

Il fit alors appel à son flair et au lien pour se diriger le plus fidèlement possible en direction de l'odeur de sang frais parvenant à ses narines très sensibles. Pourtant, arrivé à ce qu'il était certain d'en être la source, il ne vit rien. Faisant confiance au lien, n'ayant pas d'autres alternatives, il s'avança tout de même dans le boyau sombre et humide. En effet, à peine quelques mètres plus loin il butta dans quelque chose de mou et tiède allongé à même le sol. Retirant vivement la cape qui recouvrait encore entièrement l'adolescent, il se pencha pour découvrir l'étendu des dégâts. Son sang se glaça lorsqu'il reconnut le croc du Basilic figé dans la cuisse de son compagnon qui ne respirait plus que faiblement, son corps se refroidissant.

Priant, suppliant mentalement pour que son venin soit à la hauteur, Severus arracha hâtivement le maudit croc puis attrapa le poignet de son conjoint y plongeant ses propres crocs sans attendre. A sa grande surprise, il eut l'impression que cette fois-ci il lui donnait bien plus que du venin mais aussi une partie de son essence vitale.

Cependant, bien que la vilaine plaie se cicatrisa rapidement, le jeune homme ne fit pas mine de reprendre conscience. Au contraire, son souffle diminua encore un peu plus, jusqu'à s'éteindre. Lorsque Severus le porta jusqu'à la salle où reposait le Basilic, sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Au cas où vous auriez des envies de meurtre, je rappelle que cette fanfiction n'est pas une deathfic. De plus, un auteur mort se retrouve dans l'incapacité d'écrire la suite. Merci de votre compréhension.

J'espère que ces deux chapitres vous ont plût, Bonnes Vacances à tous !

(Pour ceux qui le demande, Raziel, ne vous inquiétez pas je ne pars que pendant deux semaines donc la publication ne sera pas arrêtée bien longtemps ! De plus, avec les huit heures et plus d'avion que je vais devoir supporter je pense que je trouverai le temps de continuer à écrire. )


	7. Chapitre 7

**Sensuel**

Petite note de l'auteur : Un grand merci pour toutes ces reviews que je viens juste de lire en revenant de mes vacances. Ca fait vraiment très plaisir ! Et merci Dalou, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait mais je ne te remercierais jamais assez.

Bref, passons ce moment d'émotion, j'espère que la suite vous plaira, bien que je doute que ce soit ce à quoi vous vous étiez attendu.

Bonne lecture !

Correctrice : Dalou28

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Une seconde chance

- Harry… Harry…

Le jeune sorcier releva difficilement la tête en direction de la jeune femme rousse qui l'appelait, accompagnée d'un homme qu'il avait du mal à distinguer à travers la douce brume environnante.

- Harry… Que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être là, continua la femme qui s'était agenouillé à ses côtés.

- Ma… Maman ? S'étonna-t-il. Est-ce que je suis mort ?

- Non, pas encore mon fils.

Son père s'était approché aux côtés de sa mère, l'aidant à se relever.

- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda le garçon, inquiet que son plan ait put échouer.

- Quelqu'un qui tient à toi tente de te ramener. Cela signifie aussi qu'au fond de toi tu souhaites lui donner encore une chance.

- C'est faux ! Je ne veux plus… Je n'en peux plus… Je suis… Je…, Harry éclata en sanglots sous le coup de la trop grande émotion qui s'était emparée de lui.

- Là, là, tout va bien, nous avons encore un peu de temps, murmura sa mère le prenant dans ses bras, faisant des cercles apaisant dans son dos.

- Harry… Je sais que la vie est dure pour toi là bas. Nous regrettons de ne pas pouvoir t'aider, nous ne pouvons que veiller sur toi mon fils. Tu es encore jeune, même s'il y aura encore des épreuves, tu ne sauras plus jamais seul pour les affronter. J'ai confiance en Severus, il ne t'abandonnera pas, expliqua sa mère en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Ta mère a raison gamin… Ajouta une troisième voix familière.

Alors qu'Harry cherchait des yeux le propriétaire de cette voix, il l'aperçut aux côtés de son père lui souriant.

- Sirius ! S'exclama-t-il.

Toutefois, il ne fit aucun geste pour se rapprocher. Il avait soudain très peur de se voir rejeter, que Sirius lui hurle au visage, comme dans ses cauchemars, que sa mort était de sa faute, qu'il n'était qu'un monstre égoïste. Il avait peur qu'après cela ses parents, si gentils, se détournent de lui, le regard dégoûté et honteux. Cependant, apercevant la lueur craintive dans le regard de son filleul, Sirius, que la mort semblait avoir enfin rendu un peu plus perspicace, s'avança doucement afin de l'enlacer tendrement.

- N'y pense même pas Harry. Jamais je ne pourrais te blâmer pour ma mort. J'ai pris seul ma décision et j'ai été fier de pouvoir dire à James et Lily que j'étais mort au combat, la baguette à la main, en te protégeant de tout mon cœur. Tu m'as manqué gamin…

En entendant ces paroles, ce fut comme si un énorme poids, dont il n'avait jusqu'alors pas eut conscience, lui était retiré. Harry sentit sa poitrine enfin libérée d'une culpabilité écrasante et une seule larme fut versée en l'honneur du sacrifice volontaire de son parrain bien aimé. James s'avança alors, tandis que Sirius le relâchait enfin.

- Je suis si fier de toi Harry, lui dit-il, le montrant clairement dans ses yeux, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Bien que j'ai toujours adoré embêter Severus, je sais, surtout grâce à ta mère, qu'il prendra soin de toi au péril de sa vie. Il le fait déjà depuis des années.

- Mais il ne m'aime pas. Je suis désolé de vous décevoir mais je ne veux pas y retourner. Il n'y a personne là-bas qui me comprend. Je m'y sens… Je suis seul.

Sa dernière phrase fut prononcée sur un ton si faible qu'elle en fut presque inaudible.

- Harry, tu ne trouveras pas ce que tu cherches ici. C'est difficile, c'est parfois douloureux et cruel mais je t'assure que la vie en vaut la peine. Il n'y a qu'en continuant à vivre que tu pourras trouver le bonheur, pas ici, assura sa mère, une lueur déterminée dans les yeux qui rappelait un certain Gryffondor.

- Mais maman…, tenta de protester faiblement celui-ci.

- Nous n'avons plus le temps mon chéri. Tu es encore jeune et comme dernier cadeau, nous t'offrons une seconde chance de trouver ce que tu cherches. Je n'ai qu'un dernier conseil à te donner, aie confiance en Severus…

Alors qu'Harry allait protester une nouvelle fois, les silhouettes de ses derniers parents s'estompèrent dans la brume qui s'assombrissait. Il se sentit comme tiré hors de l'eau dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Lorsqu'il eut la sensation d'être enfin stabilisé, le jeune homme ouvrit difficilement les yeux sur un visage familier, où quelques larmes silencieuses coulaient librement, l'enserrant tendrement en murmurant des supplications.

- Harry… Ne pars pas… Ne m'abandonne pas… Harry… Je t'aime… Ne me laisse pas… Pas toi… Pas encore…

Le cerveau du Gryffondor mit un moment à enregistrer et à comprendre ce que murmurait son professeur. Sentant la fatigue et le contrecoup des émotions s'abattre soudainement sur lui, il n'eut que le temps d'effleurer d'une douce caresse la joue de son Serpent avant de s'endormir paisiblement le sourire aux lèvres. Sa mère avait peut être raison, il ferait un effort pour avoir confiance en Severus. Au fond de lui, enfoui au plus profond de son cœur, son envie de vivre s'éveilla doucement de son profond sommeil.

HPHP

Lorsque Severus dût constater qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir et que son conjoint était bel et bien mort, il sentit ses dernières retenues cédées. Il avait cru qu'enfin quelqu'un se soucierait de lui, quelqu'un aurait besoin de lui et l'aimerait vraiment. L'espoir de connaître et partager son envie et besoin d'affection s'éteignit avec le corps sans vie qu'il tenait toujours entre ses bras. Les premières larmes depuis la mort de sa mère coulèrent sans qu'il ne fasse aucun geste pour les retenir.

Refusant la réalité, la rejetant de toutes ses forces, il ne put se résoudre à lâcher le seul compagnon pour la vie qu'il n'aurait jamais. Severus regrettait de ne pas avoir fait plus d'efforts, de ne pas avoir compris que l'attitude d'Harry n'était pas normale, de ne pas l'avoir compris. Aussi, oubliant sa fierté, il se mit à murmurer des suppliques désespérées. La vie avait toujours été injuste et même cruelle avec lui, peut-être pouvait-il espérer un miracle, le seul qu'il ne demanderait jamais ?

Cependant, plus les secondes passaient, plus la cruauté de son destin l'horrifiait. Ainsi donc, il n'aurait jamais le droit d'espérer le bonheur. C'est alors qu'il sentit sans vraiment y croire une douce caresse éphémère sur sa joue. Severus eut juste le temps d'apercevoir la main responsable retomber doucement sur la poitrine de son compagnon. Se penchant contre celle-ci, un ultime sursaut d'espoir l'enserrant, il put entendre les doux battements de cœur retentir. Son jeune conjoint dormait à présent d'un sommeil paisible, le sourire aux lèvres.

Un miracle avait eu lieu. Peut-être la vie n'était-elle pas si cruelle après tout.

HPHP

Lorsque Harry rouvrit les yeux, il était emmitouflé bien au chaud dans une couverture, installé confortablement sur un vaste canapé face à une cheminée, entouré de bras puissants et protecteurs, appuyé contre un torse chaleureux. N'ouvrant pas complètement les yeux, il savoura la paix du moment. Il se sentait bien, libéré de sa culpabilité envers Sirius, heureux d'avoir pu rencontrer ses parents et que ceux-ci soient fiers de lui. Il ne ressentait aucune douleur et profitait pleinement de la certitude d'être en complète sécurité dans des bras protecteurs.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un soupir de contentement en refermant les yeux et se nichant un peu plus dans son cocon protecteur. Cette adorable vision fit sourire Severus qui fût content qu'au moins son compagnon se sente en sécurité avec lui. Ne voulant pas briser le moment, ressentant à travers le lien l'énorme besoin de tendresse et de sécurité de son conjoint, le plus âgé ne bougea pas, savourant lui-même la situation. A sa grande surprise, c'est le Gryffondor qui parla le premier.

- J'ai vu mes parents… et Sirius aussi… Enfin je crois…

- …

Severus ne répondit rien, comprenant que cela empêcherait Harry de se confier. Il se contenta de resserrer un peu plus son emprise.

- Mon père m'a dit qu'il était fier de moi et Sirius…

Severus avait commencé à lui caresser doucement ses mèches brunes sans qu'aucun des deux ne semble s'en rendre compte.

- … Il a dit qu'il avait choisi lui-même de mourir de cette façon et qu'il était heureux d'avoir pu me protéger… Que ce n'était pas de ma faute… Mais je reste quand même un meurtrier… j'ai tué Peter, ils ne devaient pas être au courant sinon ils ne m'auraient pas regardé de cette manière. Ils ne peuvent pas être fiers d'un criminel…

Severus commençait enfin à comprendre comment réfléchissait l'adolescent qui était très loin du héro imbu de lui-même. Au contraire, Harry semblait se rendre responsable de tous les morts qui l'entouraient. Le poids de son destin devait peser bien lourd sur ses fragiles épaules. Il dût admettre que même avec de pareilles circonstances, un meurtre restait un meurtre d'autant plus lorsque l'on est seulement âgé de seize ans et que l'on n'a jamais tué auparavant.

- Harry… Le jeune homme se crispa quelque peu à l'entente de la voix bien que celle-ci fût adoucie. Je ne peux pas te demander de ne pas te sentir coupable mais réfléchis bien. Tu étais en danger, il t'a fait subir la pire humiliation qui soit, tu n'as fait que te protéger.

- Mais il est mort. J'aurais pu simplement le repousser ou le blesser…

- La magie instinctive ne se contrôle pas. Elle protège son porteur quelque soit la manière. Je pense qu'il est fort probable que Pettigrow souffrait déjà de problèmes de cœur. Severus n'en était pas sûr, mais il était prêt à mentir pour soulager la culpabilité injustifiée de son compagnon. Ta magie n'a fait qu'augmenter l'excitation qu'il éprouvait déjà et son cœur n'y a pas résisté. Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse tuer par magie instinctive, surtout lorsque l'on ne le veut pas.

Le petit brun fût tenté de ne pas croire ces paroles qui ne voulaient qu'apaiser sa conscience mais les paroles de se mère lui revinrent en mémoire.

_« Aie confiance en Severus… »_

Se concentrant, il put ressentir toute la sincérité et l'inquiétude de son Serpent à travers leur lien. Peut-être que finalement ses parents avaient raison ? Il ne sera plus seul, quelqu'un sera là pour le comprendre. Mais est-ce que cette personne avait vraiment besoin de lui ? Qu'attendait-elle de lui ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, c'est à travers le lien qu'il avait ouvert qu'Harry posa ses questions directement à Severus. Celui-ci comprit qu'ils avaient tous deux besoin de l'autre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai besoin de toi, Harry. J'ai besoin de ta confiance et de ton amour ou au moins ton affection. Nous devons faire tous deux des efforts pour que notre couple marche. Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé, prononça l'homme du bout des lèvres.

Harry réalisa que Snape avait fait l'immense effort de s'excuser. C'était une preuve beaucoup plus importante que tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire.

- Je te pardonne Severus, répondit-il en savourant son prénom.

- Bien… Merci…

Le Maître des Potions, heureux des paroles prononcées mais ne voulant pas le montrer, souleva son précieux paquet afin de l'emmener juste qu'à la table où des plats attendaient. Sentant chez son conjoint l'angoisse apparaître à la vue des aliments, il décida qu'il pouvait abandonner sa dignité du moment qu'ils n'étaient pas en public. Aussi s'assit-il, son paquet sur les genoux.

Toutefois, Harry rouge de gêne, se laissa glisser prestement à terre et partit s'asseoir sur une autre chaise. La jolie couleur rosée apparue sur les joues de son compagnon fit sourire Severus. Enfin, un petit sourire en coin, mi-moqueur, mi-rieur. Mais le Gryffondor n'eut pas l'occasion de s'en rendre compte car il se plongea immédiatement dans la laborieuse tâche d'avaler quelque chose.

HPHP

Lorsque le soir arriva, un moment de gêne s'installa entre les deux hommes. En effet, aucun des deux ne voulait dormir seul et chacun espérait que ce soit réciproque sans oser demander clairement confirmation. Finalement, Harry prit son courage à deux mains, aidé par la peur de se retrouver une fois de plus livrer à lui-même face à ses plus horribles cauchemars. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de son désormais amant et s'installa confortablement entre les draps, attendant avec une pointe d'appréhension, la réaction de celui-ci.

En réalité, Severus fut soulagé par la réaction de son jeune compagnon. Il s'était retenu le plus longtemps possible de lui demander s'il voulait bien dormir avec lui, de peur de l'effrayer à nouveau. Heureux de la confiance que lui accordait Harry, il s'installa doucement à ses côtés. Hésitant un court moment, il finit par céder à ses instincts et entoura le corps de son conjoint d'une étreinte douce et possessive. Ce dernier, à sa plus grande joie, ne le repoussa pas. Au contraire, il se nicha un peu plus, le nez dans son cou.

De par leur position, Severus pouvait ressentir chaque douce respiration lui électriser le cou. Cependant, il se retint de faire le moindre geste. Son besoin physique de son amant pouvait bien attendre encore un peu que ce dernier se soit remis de ses émotions. Aussi, s'endormit-il, légèrement frustré mais heureux de tenir son compagnon entre ses bras.

HPHP

Severus rêvait dans son ancienne demeure. Là où s'était déroulés les seuls souvenirs heureux de son passé. Quand soudain, le décor fut comme aspiré et il se retrouva dans le noir le plus total. Alors qu'il allait se mettre en quête d'une sortie, une scène s'alluma devant ses yeux.

Harry, à peine âgé de cinq ou six ans, difficile à dire puisque sa constitution, due à la malnutrition, le faisait paraître plus jeune qu'il ne l'était, se tenait debout devant son oncle sous le regard perçant et dégoûté de sa tante. Les trois personnages semblaient se tenir dans une petite pièce qui ressemblait très fortement à une cave, ou peut être un réduit. L'oncle s'impatientait. Il se tenait derrière un appareil, qui rappelait à Severus les appareils photo sorcier mais en assez différent tout de même, face à Harry. Ce dernier, triturant un bout de l'énorme T-shirt et seul vêtement qu'il avait, ne semblait pas vouloir faire ce que le gros homme attendait. Sa tante, appuyée contre un mur observait la scène avec indifférence et mépris pour le petit garçon qui tremblait de froid ou de peur, peut-être même des deux.

- Garçon, dépêche-toi ! Hurla l'oncle qui semblait aussi impatient qu'excité. Nous n'avons pas toute la nuit.

Voyant que l'enfant ne s'exécutait toujours pas, Vernon s'avança rapidement vers lui et lui arracha sans douceur la seule pièce de tissu qui le recouvrait.

- Bien, maintenant c'est bon. Ne bouge pas ! Lui ordonna-t-il en retournant derrière l'appareil.

Severus put voir quelques flashs sortir de l'engin, lui confirmant qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'un appareil photo. Il sentit alors sa rage augmentée.

Pendant ce temps, Vernon faisait prendre diverses poses au petit garçon, toutes plus humiliantes les unes que les autres, tout en prenant plusieurs photos à chaque fois. Après plusieurs heures et quelques larmes, très appréciées par l'homme, la femme réagit enfin.

- Ca suffit Vernon, nous en avons assez. Avec ceci, nous devrions avoir assez d'argent pour couvrir les dépenses de cet empoté d'enfant. Allons nous coucher, tu les vendras à ton ami demain.

- Oui, tu as raison Pétunia, répondit l'homme, lâchant à regret son appareil. C'était une excellente idée que tu as eue, là.

Le couple sortit alors de la pièce, laissant le petit garçon, en larmes même s'il ne réalisait pas encore la véritable étendu de l'horreur qu'on lui avait fait subir, seul et nu dans la pièce noire et inhospitalière.

Lorsque Severus se réveilla, il comprit en voyant le visage crispé de son compagnon encore endormi, qu'il venait de partager avec lui, l'un de ses cauchemars mais aussi l'un de ses souvenirs. Il pensait pourtant avoir fait le tour de toutes les horreurs subies par le garçon mais apparemment il en restait encore. Secouant légèrement Harry pour le réveiller, Severus sentit sa rage prête à explosée.

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, il prit peur en voyant la lueur assassine dans les orbes noirs du Maître des potions. Celui-ci lui expliqua brièvement qu'il était temps pour lui de le venger mais le jeune homme ne put se débarrasser de la peur qui l'enserrait à la vue de son professeur. Ce dernier ne s'aperçut de rien et sortit de la chambre rapidement.

HPHP

« … L'homme en noir les torturait mentalement et physiquement de la pire manière qui soit depuis des heures maintenant. La femme hurlait en se tenant la tête qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle ne voulait pas. Le gros garçon joufflu s'accrochait à elle, tellement terrifié qu'il n'osait prononcer une seule parole. L'homme à terre, gémissait sans retenu, son sang se rependait en une flaque de plus en plus grande. Il était si haletant qu'il ne pouvait même pas parler. Cependant l'homme en noir continua encore et encore, sans relâche. Lorsqu'il se retourna enfin, face à Harry qui observait la scène horrifié et impuissant, ce dernier put reconnaître son professeur de potion, les traits tirés dans une grimace triomphante de haine et de dégoût… »

Le jeune sorcier se réveilla en sursaut. Il était seul dans la chambre. Il était sûr que ce qu'il venait de voir était bel et bien en train de se passer au 4 privet Drive. Severus assassinait sa dernière famille avec une cruauté sans pareille, sinon celle de Voldemort. Ainsi donc, il était aussi cruel que lui. Lui qui avait cru pouvoir l'aimer, à présent il le terrifiait.

Sortant brusquement du lit, il empaqueta toutes ses affaires d'un coup de baguette et partit se réfugier dans sa chère tour de Gryffondor bien que celle-ci fût quasiment vide. Blotti sous ses couvertures, dans son dortoir désert, Harry ne pouvait plus fermer l'œil. Il avait placé de nombreux charmes de verrouillage sur la porte mais redoutait qu'ils ne suffisent pas arrêter la fureur de son professeur.

HPHP

Lorsque Severus arriva chez les Dursley, sa fureur fut remplacée par le dégoût. Ces moldus ne méritaient même pas qu'il s'abaisse à les torturer personnellement. Aussi, leur lança-t-il seulement un sort de Tourmentum après les avoir legilimencé l'un après l'autre. Il leur offrait ainsi la vie sauve et quelques heures de leurs pires cauchemars dont les souvenirs reviendraient sans cesse les hanter plus tard. C'était peu cher payé face à ce qu'ils avaient fait subir à Harry mais Severus ne pouvait pas se résoudre à anéantir la dernière famille de ce dernier au risque de s'attirer sa haine.

Après à peine une heure, il put rentrer presque satisfait retrouver son compagnon qu'il espérait reconnaissant. C'est pourquoi il fut très énerver lorsqu'il s'aperçut de la fuite de ce dernier. L'absence de ses affaires ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, il était retourné dans sa tour. Furieux que son conjoint ose le fuir, il se précipita vers son lieu de retraite.

Arrivé sur place, il put constater que non seulement ce dernier était bel et bien là mais en plus il avait pris soin de barricader la porte. Cela attrista Severus mais sa fureur était si grande qu'il ne tenta pas de s'interroger sur les raisons de son compagnon.

Dumbeldore, qui était toujours au courant de tout, aurait pu s'interposer. Toutefois, rien ni personne ne pouvait se mettre entre un Serpent et son conjoint. Aussi, laissa-t-il, non sans inquiétude, Severus faire exploser la porte du dortoir des sixièmes années de Gryffondor et y entrer d'un pas furieux.

* * *

Petit mot : Désoler de couper encore au mauvais moment mais je dois dire qu'il fallait bien couper quelque part. J'essayerais de faire mieux la prochaine fois (aussi je dois avouer qu'on peut prendre un plaisir tout particulier à torturer ses lecteurs surtout ceux qui avaient eut des envies de tortures envers l'auteur !!). Sur ce, à la prochaine !


	8. Chapitre 8

**Sensuel**

Correctrice : Dalou28

* * *

Chapitre 8 : _« la relation entre un Serpent et son conjoint repose sur un fragile équilibre »_

La vue d'une silhouette tremblante, tapie sous un amoncellement de couvertures, seule dans un dortoir désert, fit hésiter Severus. Comment le courageux et fier Gryffondor avait-il pu changer autant ?

S'approchant doucement de l'adolescent qu'il savait meurtri et encore fragile, il murmura presque gentiment.

- Harry, pourquoi es-tu parti ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- …

Devant l'absence de réponse, l'espion commença à s'impatienter.

- Harry, tu ne peux pas rester ici. Tu dois revenir à mes côtés. Tu es mien désormais et je ne t'autorise pas à me fuir de la sorte.

- Je ne vous appartiens pas ! Cria le jeune homme en se relevant, le visage rouge de colère bien qu'une lueur de peur soit toujours présente dans ses yeux.

- Bien sûr que si ! Répondit Severus, restant calme, appréciant malgré tout le retour de la verve gryffondienne. Nous sommes liés, tu ne peux rien contre ça ! Alors maintenant cesse tes enfantillages et suis-moi.

- C'est hors de question ! Clama le plus jeune, se reculant.

Sentant sa colère revenir, Severus empoigna Harry par le bras, ayant dans l'intention de le traîner derrière lui jusqu'à ses appartements s'il le fallait. Cependant, une aura bleutée se dégageant du corps de l'adolescent, grossit jusqu'à l'entourer complètement, repoussant la prise de l'homme. La magie instinctive du garçon semblait particulièrement puissante. Severus le regarda un instant et comprit enfin.

- Allez-vous en, je ne veux plus avoir à faire à vous, lui dit Harry d'une voix rauque de tristesse.

- Harry… Tu… Pourquoi as-tu peur de moi ? Severus sentait à présent, à travers le Lien, la perte totale du début de confiance que le jeune homme lui avait accordée. Il sentait même de la peur envers lui et en fût aussi attristé que surpris. Que s'était-il passé durant sa courte absence ?

- Vous avez torturé et assassiné ma dernière famille, n'est-ce pas suffisant, lui répondit le jeune sans le regarder.

- C'est faux ! Et même si cela était vrai je ne vois pas comment tu peux éprouver de la compassion pour ceux qui t'ont fait autant souffrir !

Harry fut immensément attristé du mensonge de celui en qui il avait cru trouver un compagnon. Refusant de verser à nouveau des larmes devant son professeur, qui avait déjà assez vu ses moments de faiblesse, il réussit à parler sans que sa voix ne tremble.

- Vas t'en. Je n'en peux plus. Allez-vous en et laissez-moi tranquille.

- Harry, tu ne peux…

- Je vous déteste ! Allez-vous en ! Hurla-t-il au bord des larmes.

Touché plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître par ces dures paroles, Severus rentra seul dans ses appartements ne desserrant ni les poings ni les dents de tout le trajet.

HPHP

Harry passa quatre jours sans sortir de sa tour ni même de son dortoir. Il mangeait ou plutôt picorait ce que les elfes se faisaient un plaisir de lui apporter, buvait chaque soir une dose de venin en flacon amené par Pop, l'elfe au service de leur couple. Le venin était âcre et lui laissait un goût horrible sur la langue. A chaque fois qu'il devait en prendre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser la perte de la seule personne en qui il avait pensé trouver un compagnon qu'il aurait pu aimer.

En fait, dans ses rares moments d'honnêteté, Harry osait s'avouer qu'il était déjà trop tard. Il était définitivement tomber amoureux de son professeur anciennement haï, et il savait que cet amour serait son seul véritable amour jusqu'à sa mort.

La visite d'un Dumbeldore inquiet ne changea rien à la mélancolie qui s'était emparée du jeune homme autrefois si combatif. Celui-ci n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite les conseils et le réconfort que prodigua le vieil homme, impuissant. Toutefois, toute cette agitation eut au moins le mérite de le faire réagir un peu. Assez pour qu'il se rende compte que, désormais libérer de la douleur perpétuelle de ses blessures, il pouvait savourer en toute liberté quelques heures de vol sur son fidèle balai.

HPHP

Au plus profond des cachots, dans l'un de ses plus grands laboratoires, Severus renâclait sans cesse son incompréhension et sa douleur. Lui, qui était censé être le dominant du couple, s'était fait proprement jeter hors de la chambre de son compagnon qui ne voulait plus le voir… Pire, qui le détestait ! Malgré la prise de venin quotidienne par ce dernier, l'homme sentait leur lien s'affaiblir et ses capacités diminuer. Mais il restait impuissant à changer la situation.

Alors que Severus s'énervait une fois de plus sur le malentendu qui s'était installé entre eux, il se rappela un détail, jusqu'à l'heure, insignifiant.

La première fois qu'il avait senti l'angoisse d'Harry se fût lorsque celui-ci lisait le livre des Sen-su-Ell. Il avait du mal comprendre quelque chose, ou bien…

Retournant plus rapidement qu'habituellement dans ses appartements, le Maître des Potions commanda au livre de s'ouvrir à la dernière page consultée. Celle-là même qu'Harry était en train de lire lorsque Severus était entré brusquement dans la chambre, le croyant en danger. Il lui avait sûrement ôté le livre des mains avant que le jeune homme ne puisse finir le chapitre.

En lisant la page, Severus comprit enfin la peur de son compagnon et par la même une partie des raisons qui l'avaient mené à des telles extrémités. Il écrivit une courte lettre, sachant qu'Harry refuserait de l'écouter, et ordonna à l'elfe de laisser le livre dans la chambre du Gryffondor si celui-ci ne le recevait pas en main propre.

HPHP

Revigoré par son après-midi de vol, Harry rentra lorsque le soleil fut couché, bien qu'il aurait aimé rester encore un peu. Il se sentait fourbu mais heureux. Cela faisait bien longtemps. De plus ses amis revenaient demain avec le Poudlard Express. La reprise des cours n'était que dans deux jours. Après une rapide douche, il partit s'écrouler sur son lit. Cependant, sa chute fût quelque peu douloureuse à cause d'un objet qu'il identifia comme étant un livre, qui se trouvait au milieu du matelas.

Pensant qu'il s'agissait là d'un des ouvrages qu'il lisait, il le prit pour le poser sur sa table de nuit. C'est alors qu'il reconnut le livre des Sen-su-Ell, livre maudit qui avait fait basculer sa vie dans un gouffre.

Harry fut tenter de le jeter dans la cheminé, toutefois, même s'il savait qu'il venait de Severus, il s'accorda le droit de finir de le lire correctement. Il n'avait rien à perdre après tout. Mais d'abord, il décida qu'il était trop fatigué pour réfléchir et que demain matin serait plus approprié pour cela.

HPHP

_Le lien et la relation complexe qui en découle_

_De par leur sensualité et leur noblesse…_

Voila le chapitre qu'il lisait lorsqu'il avait été brusquement interrompu.

… _Pour comprendre cette relation complexe, il faut savoir que le lien implique pour le Serpent de très forts instincts de protection, de possessivité et de désir envers son conjoint. Il est possible que l'un de ces sentiments, trop exacerbé, mène à des extrêmes, très mal vécu par le conjoint._

_Pour ce dernier, le lien implique un désir d'être protégé et soumis au Serpent. Toutefois, il est évident que le conjoint est en mesure de combattre et de repousser ses désirs, contrairement au Serpent. C'est en couple qu'ils doivent harmoniser le lien. Le Serpent a besoin de l'entière confiance et de l'amour de son conjoint pour se sentir complet, en réalité, lorsqu'il acquiert ceci, la sensation ressentie est indescriptible. Cette harmonie totale permettra alors, entre autre, de stabiliser le lien et ses capacités définitivement. Et il va s'en dire que le rejet du lien ou même la perte de la confiance ou de l'amour de son conjoint seront très douloureux et ne feront que renforcer les instincts de possessivité du Serpent._

_Nous pourrons donc en conclure que la relation entre un Serpent et son conjoint repose sur un fragile équilibre influencé par le lien. Même si le Serpent en possède la totale domination, il a besoin de la coopération et de l'abandon de son conjoint. C'est pourquoi il est important de construire son couple avec de solides bases de confiance mutuelle. De toute manière, le besoin de réaliser la première morsure se fera même contre la volonté des deux partenaires. _

Harry fût abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de lire. En même temps qu'il lisait ses mots, d'autres oubliés lui revinrent en mémoire

_« Harry… ne pars pas… ne m'abandonne pas… Harry… je t'aime… ne me laisse pas… pas toi… pas encore… »_

Son cœur, si douloureux ces derniers temps, fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Severus l'aimait, maintenant il s'en souvenait, l'amour avec son Serpent avait été si fabuleux, si jouissif, si parfait. Il est vrai, que l'homme était resté froid et parfois même sarcastique mais n'avait-il pas fait l'effort de l'appeler par son prénom, de lui offrir quelques moments de tendresse et toujours un sentiment de sécurité.

Harry se souvenait à présent qu'il ne s'était jamais senti autant à sa place que dans les bras de son amant. Oui, maintenant, il pouvait se l'avouer haut et fort, il aimait son Serpent même si celui-ci paraissait encore froid et cruel. Il lui montrait par ses gestes qu'il voulait faire des efforts, qu'il tenait à lui.

Négligeant les dernières pages, Harry referma le livre avec impatience. C'est alors qu'une enveloppe blanche en tomba. Intrigué, l'adolescent l'ouvrit fébrilement.

_Harry, _

_Je suis désolé pour le malentendu qui s'est installé entre nous et la violence que j'ai pue te montrer. Sache que je ne te ferai jamais de mal et que c'est pour cela que tu peux me croire lorsque je t'affirme que je n'ai pas assassiné ta famille bien que j'en ai eu envie._

_Si tu le veux, mes souvenirs sont à ta disposition._

_Severus _

La lettre était assez courte mais Harry ne s'attendait pas à un épanchement de sentiments de la part de son professeur. Toutefois, cela suffisait à confirmer ce que son cœur savait déjà. Il pouvait avoir confiance en Severus. Quoiqu'il arrive, celui-ci l'avait toujours protégé.

S'habillant promptement, le jeune descendit s'en même prendre de petit déjeuner, se précipitant en direction des cachots.

Au loin, on pouvait entendre le tintement furieux de la sirène du célèbre train de Poudlard.

HPHP

- Alors Hermione, bien ces vacances ? Demanda Ron, visiblement très content des siennes.

- Oui, c'était très bien, répondit la jeune sorcière, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Je ne te demande même pas les tiennes puisque ça se lit sur ton visage.

Avisant la mine déconfite de son camarade, la jeune fille éclata de rire. Son compagnon l'observa un moment, hésitant entre bouder ou la suivre dans son rire. Finalement, Hermione se calma rapidement.

- As-tu reçu des nouvelles d'Harry ? Demanda-t-elle, le visage sérieux.

- Non, il n'a pas répondu aux cartes que je lui aie envoyées. Maintenant que j'y pense c'est quand même bizarre de sa part.

- J'espère vraiment qu'il va mieux, s'inquiéta la jeune sorcière.

- Oui, moi…

Ron fut interrompu par le freinage brutale du train qui le propulsa sur la banquette d'en face, presque sur Hermione.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Là regarde ! S'interrompit-elle, en pointant la fenêtre de leur compartiment du doigt, le visage crispé.

En effet, la marque des ténèbres venait d'apparaître à quelques mètres à peine du train, bien visible depuis toutes les fenêtres des compartiments. Aussitôt, tous les élèves, sauf les plus froussards, sortir leur baguette de leur robe, prêt à se défendre. Toutefois, mis à part l'immobilité du train et une soudaine agitation au dehors, rien ne survint.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? Demanda Ron, essayant de voir quelque chose à travers les vitres quasiment blanches d'une buée sortie de nulle part. Mais cette buée ne s'effaçait pas, même après un sort de réchauffement. Elle n'était assurément pas naturelle.

- Ron… Ron, on ne peut plus sortir, la porte est coincée, appela Hermione, tirant de toutes ses forces sur la poignée.

- Nous sommes pris au piège…

HPHP

Tandis qu'Harry courrait toujours d'un pas enthousiaste en direction des cachots, une clameur au dehors attira son attention. Déviant sa route, il sortit dans le parc pour voir ce qu'il en était.

Dehors, écrit sur fond de ciel orageux, un message l'attendait, accompagné de la marque des ténèbres, Ô combien détestée.

_T'as seule chance de les sauver est de te livrer. Je t'attends dans la forêt interdite. Je te laisse une heure._

Pas la peine d'en dire plus, Harry avait compris. S'il ne se livrait pas à Tom et ses sbires d'ici une heure, tous ses camarades enfermés dans le train allaient y passer. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Peut-être que Dumbeldore…

Un souvenir, datant du début de l'année, lorsque sous l'emprise de la potion sommeil sans rêves il ne s'intéressait plus à rien, lui revint difficilement en mémoire en pensant au vieux sorcier.

« - Harry, on ne pouvait pas tuer Tom parce qu'il a divisé son âme en plusieurs morceaux appelés horcruxes. Mais maintenant c'est fini. Regarde, je les ai tous rassemblés.

Le vieil homme lui montra divers objets posés sur son bureau mais l'adolescent les regarda d'un air complètement désintéressé.

- Harry, tu ne comprends pas ? Si tu les détruis, tu seras en mesure de mettre fin à la guerre. Harry, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?... »

La suite se perdait dans les méandres des brumes de son esprit. Ainsi, Dumbeldore avait trouvé le moyen. Faisant demi tour, il se précipita dans le bureau du directeur.

HPHP

Severus se réveilla étrangement calmé. Il sentait qu'un changement avait eut lieu dans le lien mais il ignorait encore lequel, celui-ci s'étant trop affaibli. Pourtant l'absence de réponse l'angoissait. Est-ce Harry avait compris ? Avait-il seulement lu le livre ?

C'était fatigué que l'habitant des cachots se leva ce matin-là. Il ne savait plus quoi faire et l'affaiblissement du lien l'épuisait de plus en plus. Toutefois, il ne pouvait qu'attendre, il avait déjà bien assez malmené Harry. Aussi, se prépara-t-il à une nouvelle journée d'expérience dans son laboratoire. Il devrait également bientôt sortir à la rencontre des élèves de sa maison.

Le retour de la population braillarde de Poudlard ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

Mais alors qu'il allait faire une nouvelle remarque sur les horripilants Gryffondors qui faisaient décidément trop de bruit à son goût, la marque de son bras se mit à brûler. Son Maître l'appelait, il lui semblait d'ailleurs particulièrement en colère ou excité au choix. Seulement aucun des deux n'était facile à supporter une fois à ses côtés.

Ne s'attardant pas plus, avisant rapidement Dumbeldore, Severus se rendit au plus vite jusqu'à la forêt interdite et toucha son avant bras, espérant qu'il n'en aurait pas pour longtemps. Cependant, à peine eut-il réapparu aux côtés de son Maître, qu'il se retrouva stupéfixé sans avoir pu faire un seul geste.

- Severus, Severus, tu es un bon garçon. Cette fois, tu ne m'as pas fait attendre.

L'espion, agenouillé au pied de son Maître, retenu par deux bras inconnus, ne pouvait bouger un seul muscle.

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que ta traîtrise allait passée inaperçue ? Demanda le Lord en soulevant le menton de son traître de serviteur. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas toi qui m'intéresses pour le moment. Ou du moins pas ta mort. Au fait, je te remercie d'avoir si bien dressé notre cher petit héros tragique, ajouta-t-il en relâchant la tête de l'espion. Profite bien de ta dernière heure, mon cher Severus. Tu pourras ensuite le rejoindre rapidement, si je le permets.

* * *

Petite note : La suite arrive bientôt, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je la posterai lundi au plus tard.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Sensuel**

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** Merci encore pour toute ces reviews et surtout à ceux qui n'ont pas lâché l'affaire et ont commenté tous les chapitres jusqu'ici, merci encore.

Comment avez-vous pu croire que j'allais abandonner Severus à son sort ! Je ne suis pas aussi cruelle. Et puis, je n'allais pas encore faire pleurer Harry !

Correctrice : Dalou28

* * *

Chapitre 9 : La fin d'une guerre

Lorsque Harry fit irruption dans son bureau, Dumbeldore l'y attendait déjà avec impatience.

- Harry, dépêchons-nous ! C'est notre dernière chance. Il faut détruire les cinq horcruxes restants et Tom ne pourra plus empêcher sa mort.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

Demanda le jeune homme en apercevant pour la première fois la main noire et décharnée du directeur. Suivant son regard, ce dernier lui répondit, une pointe de regret dans la voix.

- J'ai essayé d'en détruire un. Parce que je ne voulais pas t'imposer cela. Mais seul toi peux le faire.

- Mais et votre main ?

- C'est trop tard, Harry. Le sortilège était trop puissant. Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps.

- Professeur !

- Ce n'est rien, mon enfant. Je suis vieux, j'ai déjà bien vécu. J'espère juste rester assez longtemps pour pouvoir t'aider.

Avisant les objets présents sur le bureau, le jeune sorcier releva un visage interrogateur en direction de son mentor.

- Il n'y a que trois horcruxes ?

- C'est bien ça, Harry. Le septième est Nagini, le serpent de Tom et le dernier…

Voyant l'hésitation du directeur, Harry se résolut à dire enfin à haute voix pour la première fois ce qu'il soupçonnait depuis la fin de l'année dernière.

- C'est moi n'est-ce pas ? Demanda froidement l'adolescent.

- La marque qu'il t'a laissée, c'est une partie de son âme, une partie de ses pouvoirs, répondit tristement le vieil homme.

- C'était donc ça notre connexion ! Vous saviez et vous n'avez rien dit ! Vous n'avez jamais mentionné le fait qu'au final je devrais me sacrifier pour que vous ayez une chance de le tuer ! Hurla Harry, se sentant trahi.

- Je… Je savais que c'était inévitable… Mais j'ai tenté jusqu'au dernier moment de trouver une autre solution…

Le jeune sorcier, incapable pour le moment d'analyser sa peine face à la trahison de son mentor qui, au fond de lui, il le savait, avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait, s'empara de l'épée de Cédric Gryffondor. Il détruit chaque horcruxe un à un, les larmes lui montant aux yeux, pensant à ses parents.

On lui avait donné une seconde chance, mais pour aller se sacrifier pour le bien de l'humanité. Quel gâchis ! A cet instant, il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, pouvoir se blottir entre les bras de son Serpent et ne plus jamais en sortir.

- Severus…, murmura-t-il malgré lui.

- Il…, hésita le vieux sorcier. Il a été appelé aux côtés des Mangemorts.

Dans son cœur, ou peut-être à travers le lien, Harry le savait déjà, comme il savait aussi qu'il devait le rejoindre quoiqu'il arrive.

- Très bien. J'irais.

Au visage plein de remords de son mentor, Harry ajouta.

- Et pour Nagini ?

- Je serai là, à tes côtés, jusqu'au bout.

- Merci.

- L'Ordre se tiendra prêt également ! Ajouta une troisième voix derrière eux.

Harry se retourna prestement, sur ses gardes. Mais quelle ne fût sa joie lorsqu'il reconnut un être cher.

- Remus ! Cria-t-il en se jetant dans ses bras.

- Harry, je suis désolé de ne pouvoir faire plus, répondit celui-ci en enlaçant le garçon qu'il considérait comme faisant partie de sa meute.

- Ce n'est rien. J'ai un compte à régler avec Voldemort de toute façon, affirma l'Elu en se détachant des bras de son deuxième parrain, le regard déterminé.

- Bonne chance, Harry.

Remus regarda partir l'unique descendant des Maraudeurs, suivi du directeur avec un regard empli de tristesse.

- Veillez sur lui, je vous en prie.

_« Lunard, nous serons toujours à ses côtés. »_ Lui répondit une voix Ô combien familière, sortie de nulle part.

HPHP

Les deux hommes se séparèrent à l'orée de la forêt interdite, sans un mot. Le plus vieux disparut dans un tourbillon de feuille morte, et le plus jeune s'enfonça seul dans la direction indiquée.

Si Harry avait ressenti de l'angoisse dans le bureau directorial, plus aucune peur n'enserrait son cœur. Il partait au devant de son destin, il le savait. Cette nuit, tout se finira enfin. Il regretta de ne pas avoir eut le temps de pardonner à Severus, mais s'il le fallait, il l'attendrait dans l'autre monde aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait.

Le jeune homme avança donc calmement, guidé par la silhouette fantomatique d'un cerf bien connu. Ses parents et son parrain étaient à ses côtés, il ne se sentait plus seul. La clairière, éclairée par des dizaines de flambeaux tenus par des Mangemorts impatients, n'était plus très loin. Quand soudain, des cris horrifiés parvinrent jusqu'aux oreilles du sauveur qui pressa le pas.

A peine quelques mètres plus loin, il put voir entre les branches des derniers arbres, une scène assez déconcertante. Les Mangemorts, affolés par un mal inconnu, courraient dans tous les sens, ignorant les ordres de leur Maître. Celui-ci, entouré de son fidèle serpent, debout au milieu du tumulte, commençait à s'énerver sérieusement.

- Assez ! Bande d'incapables, calmez-vous ! Ne bougez plus !

Enragé de ne pas être obéi, il leva les bras puis les abaissa, provoquant un raz-de-marée magique qui figea tous ses serviteurs. Aussitôt, Dumbeldore apparut, jetant sans hésiter un sort violet sur l'homme. Toutefois, le serpent de celui-ci s'interposa avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, recevant à sa place le sort maléfique. Lorsque le brouillard violet se dissipa, la bête gisait, un croc de Basilic figé dans son corps. Celui-là même qu'Harry avait utilisé dans sa tentative infructueuse pour mettre fin à ses jours.

Malheureusement, le vieillard affaibli n'eut pas le temps, ou peut-être l'envie se sachant condamner à d'horribles souffrances, d'échapper au sort de mort aussitôt envoyé par un Jedusor fou de rage. Harry put assister aux premières loges, à la mort de son bien-aimé directeur, tué par son plus grand ennemi. Quelques larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais la résolution qui s'y affichait les empêcha de couler. Aussi s'avança-t-il à son tour, affronter son destin.

Bonne chance mon fils !

L'encouragement lui caressa doucement l'oreille.

Harry s'avança de plusieurs mètres, se retrouvant bien assez près du sorcier le plus dangereux au monde. Celui-ci, encore enragé de la perte de son serpent, le remarqua enfin. Cette vue lui ramena un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Ainsi donc, tu es venu. Quel courage ! Mais que demander de moins à un Gryffondor n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il de son ton moqueur et froid.

Claquant des doigts, il redonna la mobilité à ses troupes, mais les empêcha de l'approcher.

- Nous allons jouer à un petit jeu Harry, continua Tom tandis que ses paroles provoquaient quelques ricanements de la part de ses fidèles.

Harry ne bougea pas, attendant la suite avec appréhension.

- Que dirais-tu de décider entre la vie de tes gentils petits camarades et celle de ton cher petit Serpent, lui annonça-t-il en traînant Severus par les cheveux, toujours immobilisé, à ses pieds.

Harry dut faire un terrible effort pour qu'aucun de ses traits ne montre son impatience à aller le rejoindre et sa surprise de savoir son secret déjà éventré. Cela intrigua Jedusor.

- Tiens ! Apparemment, tu ne dois pas compter beaucoup pour notre jeune héro, mon cher Severus, lui dit-il à l'oreille mais assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende, lui relevant la tête pour qu'il puisse voir Harry.

-…

Devant l'absence de réponse, le Lord s'impatienta.

- Eh bien ! Qui veux-tu que j'épargne après ta mort ?

- Votre parole ne vaut rien, lui cracha Harry, essayant de ne pas croiser le regard de son Serpent pour ne pas flancher.

- Ah ! Si tu le vois ainsi.

A peine le Seigneur des Ténèbres se releva-t-il qu'il lança un Avada Kedavra en direction du jeune homme qui ne fit aucun mouvement pour y échapper, sous les yeux impuissants de son compagnon qui hurlait de désespoir intérieurement. Il pût assister au le lent affaissement du corps tant aimé, qui vint s'allonger à même le sol sans qu'aucun des spectateurs ne fasse un geste. Un grand héro était tombé, un peu de respect était attendu.

Severus, de part la faiblesse du lien, ne pouvait même pas savoir si Harry avait pu, par on ne sait quel miracle, échappé une seconde fois au trait mortel. Il sentit, impuissant, quelques larmes s'échapper. Cette fois, il n'y aurait pas de miracle.

Le lord, s'apercevant de la première manifestation d'émotion de la part de son Maître des Potions en sa présence, eut un rictus sadique.

- Severus, Severus, commença-t-il en le laissant tomber à ses pieds. Je ne te savais pas si sentimental.

Quelques Mangemorts ricanèrent méchamment, ravis de la disgrâce évidente de celui qu'ils avaient longtemps jalousé.

- Oh ! Mais… Tu l'aimais, continua Jedusor, savourant sa victoire écrasante. Allons, allons, il n'était pas digne de toi, Severus. Mais si tu t'agenouilles et demandes pardon, je pourrais peut-être faire preuve de mansuétude à ton égard.

Les quelques Mangemorts assez courageux faillirent protester contre ce traitement de faveur mais la réponse d'un Severus enfin libéré les prit de vitesse.

- Je ne vivrai pas sans lui et encore moins à vos côtés, cracha-t-il à l'instar de son compagnon quelques instants plus tôt.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de mon fier petit serviteur, Severus, répondit le Lord un rictus contrarié aux lèvres. As-tu une dernière volonté ? Demanda-t-il.

Il semblait presque irréel que le Seigneur des Ténèbres accorde une telle faveur pour qui que se soit.

- J'aimerais le prendre une dernière fois dans mes bras, murmura l'espion si bas que seul Jedusor put l'entendre.

- Tu mourras donc à ses côtés si c'est ce que tu souhaites, conclut-il. Sache que tu étais le dernier représentant de ta race. Mais je comprends, on ne peut trouver qu'un seul conjoint dans une vie, ajouta-t-il d'un ton exceptionnellement très bas.

De ce fait, seul Severus put entendre les dernières paroles que son ancien Lord lui adressa. Il se releva prestement pour se diriger tout aussi rapidement aux côtés d'Harry, toujours étendu à terre. L'homme prit son conjoint dans ses bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces une dernière fois.

- Attends-moi, je viens te rejoindre, murmura-t-il à son oreille, se relevant, faisant face à son futur assassin.

- Il vaudrait mieux pas, lui répondit-on.

Severus réussit à cacher sa surprise au prix d'un grand effort de concentration.

- Harry ? Souffla-t-il.

- Severus, tu peux le tuer maintenant, c'est le bon moment, répondit le jeune se forçant toujours à l'immobilité totale.

- Mais…

- Fais-moi confiance, comme j'ai confiance en toi… Je ne te déteste pas, pardonne-moi, je t'aime moi aussi.

A ces mots, Snape sentit son cœur gelé être réchauffé par une douce chaleur. L'amour et la confiance totale de son conjoint l'entourèrent d'une aura réconfortante. Il sentit le lien, qui malgré tout avait toujours été présent, se consolider définitivement. Sa puissance physique et magique atteignirent des sommets jusqu'alors inaccessibles. Durant l'espace de quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, il se sentit en osmose complète avec son conjoint. Ce sentiment était au-delà de la simple jouissance physique ou morale. C'était l'aboutissement du bonheur tant recherché, c'était l'essence même de la vie, c'était l'infinie puissance de leur amour.

Reprenant à peine le contrôle de ses sens, Severus vit que le sortilège impardonnable venait d'être lancé dans leur direction. N'ayant pas le temps de réagir, il ne put que protéger Harry de son corps. Toutefois, le sortilège ne les atteignit jamais, arrêté par une barrière magique, élevée inconsciemment par le couple.

La stupéfaction du cercle des Mangemorts fut à son comble. Jamais aucun sort n'avait pu rivalisé avec l'Avada. C'était impossible, c'était une illusion. Ne faisant aucun cas des états d'âme de ses serviteurs, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lança une série de sorts tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres, sans résultat. La barrière semblait indestructible.

De rage, il s'avança de quelques pas. Cependant, Severus s'était relevé, tenant Harry par la main, debout à ses côtés.

- Le lien… Murmura le Lord.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse achever son geste en direction de ses Mangemorts, Severus brandit sa baguette, lui renvoyant son si célèbre sort de mort. On put voir comme dans une scène tournée au ralentie, Tom Elvis Jedusor, frappé du sort vert si caractéristique, sans avoir tenté de l'esquiver, amorcer un mouvement de chute en arrière. Cependant, son corps invoqué par la magie noire, retomba en poussière avant même qu'il ne touche le sol. Un fort courant d'air, presque fantomatique, venant de la forêt, éparpilla les dernières traces du sorcier le plus terrifiant du siècle.

Après un court moment pendant lequel chacun retenait son souffle, s'attendant peut-être à voir réapparaître le Lord criant « Surprise ! », ce fût la débandade parmi les Mangemorts. Aussitôt, Harry éleva sa propre baguette, invoquant une gerbe d'étincelles rouges qui s'élevèrent à plusieurs mètres au-dessus de la clairière. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, des dizaines d'Aurors, suivis par les membres de l'Ordre apparurent, se mettant immédiatement à la poursuite des fuyards qui n'avaient pas eu la bonne idée de transplaner avant qu'une barrière antitransplanage le leur interdise.

Bien sûr, quelques-uns d'entre eux, notamment Lucius et Bellatrix, réussirent à s'échapper. Mais la guerre était finie.

Harry se sentit enfin libre, toujours dans les bras de Severus qui ne l'avait pas quitté une seule seconde.

- C'est fini… Murmura-t-il.

- Oui, c'est fini, lui répondit le Serpent, soulagé. Rentrons maintenant.

* * *

Quand l'auteur pète un câble, ça donne n'importe quoi. (Que de guimauve !)

Petite note de l'auteur : Désolée pour ceux qui avaient soufflé de soulagement de voir enfin arrivé la fin mais je suis dans l'obligation de préciser qu'hélas non, ce n'est pas encore la fin. Cependant, merci à tous d'avoir persévéré jusqu'ici !


	10. Chapitre 10

**Sensuel**

Petite note : J'ai dors et déjà achevée cette fanfiction. Plus que quelques détails à régler et les derniers chapitres seront en ligne. Merci d'avoir suivit jusqu'au bout et d'avoir laisser de si gentils messages. Vous êtes tous adorables ! Ce fut un réel plaisir de vous faire partager mon imagination.

Correctrice : Dalou28

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Confrontation

Lundi 5 Novembre, la Gazette du Sorcier, première page

_**La fin tant attendue**_

_Cornélius Fudge, actuel premier ministre, a le grand privilège d'annoncer aujourd'hui à ses concitoyens la mort définitive de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom par l'extraordinaire travail de ses Aurors ainsi que la participation du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Cette terrible bataille remportée avec gloire par les courageux défenseurs de la justice… _

_Aussi, en l'honneur de la victoire si brillamment acquise par le génie de notre ministre bien-aimé, celui-ci donnera un bal ainsi qu'une remise de médailles, le vendredi 9 Novembre au soir. Bien entendu de nombreuses familles ayant apportées leur concours lors de cette terrible guerre sont dors et déjà invitées. Malheureusement, seules les personnes ayant un carton d'invitation pourront y assister. Nous savons déjà… _

Severus tourna la page, agacé par ce tissu d'inepties qu'offrait toujours ce torchon à la solde du ministre. S'ils savaient que c'était lui, ex-mangemort, qui avait tué leur plus grand ennemi ! Il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas encore arrêté son abonnement.

Quelques pages plus loin, un autre article attira son attention.

Gazette du sorcier, page cinq

_**Nouveau registre**_

_La très célèbre et non moins aimée Dolorès Ombrage a eu le plaisir de présenter aujourd'hui son nouveau projet de registre devant le Magenmagot. Il s'agit d'un registre dont elle a longtemps peaufiné la teneur._

_En effet, dorénavant, la population sorcière pourra dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Toutes les créatures magiques, les hybrides et les sorciers à trop fort potentiel magique seront priés de se présenter le plus rapidement possible au ministère afin d'y être enregistrés sous peine d'emprisonnement. Ils subiront également plusieurs interrogatoires afin de définir leurs éventuelles activités durant la guerre. Puis, s'ils ne présentent aucun lien avec l'activité du Lord noir, ils porteront un signe de reconnaissance et leur magie néfaste sera bridée comme il se doit. Bien sûr, ils pourront ensuite reprendre leurs activités tout à fait légalement._

_Toutefois, il est à prévoir que certains postes leur soient dorénavant inaccessibles pour le bien de la communauté. Mme Ombrage aurait notamment laissé entendre qu'il pouvait vraisemblablement s'agir des emplois pour le ministère, l'éducation, la santé et la presse mais rien n'est encore certain._

_La population sera bien entendu mise à contribution en étant priée de bien vouloir informer les autorités d'un quelconque doute quant à la véritable nature de leurs connaissances… _

Dans un grognement plus qu'agacé, le Maître des Potions jeta le journal dans la cheminée allumée. Mais à quoi pensait le ministère ? Qu'ils allaient tous bien sagement s'agenouiller devant ce crétin de Fudge pour lui demander pardon ? Il comptait clairement instaurer un climat de délation. Pire, il comptait les marquer comme des bêtes. Jamais il ne laisserait Harry se faire marquer ou brider.

Irrité par ces futurs problèmes en perspectives, Severus se leva, cherchant son compagnon des yeux. Celui-ci était installé à son bureau, le nez plongé dans le courrier qu'il venait de recevoir. Il ne semblait pas s'être aperçu du changement d'humeur de son Serpent.

HPHP

_Mr Harry James Potter,_

_Le ministère est heureux de vous conviez au bal en l'honneur de la victoire sur Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Le bal aura lieu vendredi 9 Novembre à 19 heures au ministère de la magie. Seule les personnes possédant ce carton d'invitation pourront entrer dans la salle. Elles pourront être accompagnée de la personne de leur choix._

_Vous y recevrez également l'Ordre de Merlin première classe pour vous récompenser avec les honneurs qui vous sont dus pour votre participation à la grande bataille. _

_Mes plus sincères félicitations_

_Cornélius Fudge _

Harry en aurait presque ri. Comme s'il allait aller faire le clown pour amuser la galerie et soit disant recevoir les honneurs qui lui étaient dus. Et quelle grande bataille ? Personne n'était là pour les aider quand Voldemort était encore vivant. Non, ils n'étaient arrivés que pour ramasser les fuyards. Et encore, ils en avaient laissé s'échapper !

Enfin, il n'allait pas s'attarder sur l'hypocrisie habituelle du ministère. Tout ceci n'était plus ses affaires et ils ne risquaient pas de le voir débarquer à leur fichu bal. Alors qu'il allait s'intéresser à autre courrier, le jeune homme put sentir des bras l'entourer silencieusement. Il se laissa aller à l'étreinte avec joie.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Murmura Severus contre son oreille, faisant frissonner son compagnon.

Soupirant à la perspective de cette conversation, Harry répondit quand même.

- J'ai reçu une invitation des plus hypocrites mais je ne compte pas y aller. Tu vois, il n'y a rien d'important.

Severus en remercia presque le ciel qu'Harry ait annulé son abonnement à la Gazette depuis que celle-ci l'avait presque traîné dans la boue lors du tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il n'était pas encore au courant pour le nouveau registre d'Ombrage. Et ce n'était pas lui qui allait l'en informer. En tout cas, le plus tard possible.

Sachant que la conversation allait être difficile, il entraîna son jeune conjoint sur le canapé, l'installant confortablement dos contre son torse.

- Harry, tu devrais y aller, commença-t-il.

- Et puis quoi encore, je ne compte pas devenir la marionnette du Ministère, lui répondit le jeune homme.

Bien que ces paroles pouvaient paraître dures, il était clair qu'il ne se fâchait pas contre Severus.

Ce dernier ne voulait pas avouer clairement à son compagnon qu'il espérait qu'il ferait acte de présence à ce bal seulement pour garder sa notoriété auprès de la population. Il serait de mauvais ton de ne pas être présent au bal qui était donné en partie en son honneur. Severus présentait qu'Harry aurait besoin de tout le soutien de la population lorsque cette histoire de registre allait prendre de l'ampleur.

Réticent, il finit par lâcher.

- J'irai avec toi si tu veux.

De toute façon, il ne l'aurait pas laissé y aller sans lui.

- Mais Severus, je n'ai pas besoin de ça. De plus, c'est toi qui devrais recevoir cette médaille puisque le ministre est parfaitement au courant que c'est toi qui a lancé le sort pour tuer Tom.

- Humf… Comme s'ils allaient récompenser un ancien Mangemort, murmura-t-il.

- Sev ! Dumbeldore leur a expliqué de long en large quel a été ton véritable rôle dans la guerre. J'étais là ! Répondit Harry, énervé.

- Harry… Ce sort on l'a lancé ensemble, même si c'est moi qui tenais la baguette. Vas-y au moins pour tes amis. Je te promets que nous rentrerons vite, assura l'homme, savourant pour la première fois le surnom que son compagnon lui avait donné.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu insistes autant. Mais si ça peut te faire plaisir, j'irai.

- Merci, répondit le plus âgé, heureux de la confiance sans cesse renouvelée de son conjoint. Et maintenant si tu me répétais comment tu m'as appelé toute à l'heure…

Severus souffla ses derniers mots dans la nuque qui lui faisait face, humant son délicat parfum. Il laissa l'une de ses mains partir à l'aventure de ce torse parfait encore caché à ses yeux par une légère chemise noire. Le Serpent avait tenu à faire quelques achats de vêtements pour Harry au vu de la maigre garde robe que celui-ci avait, quelques heures plus tôt. S'en était suivi d'un petit défilé rougissant sous ses yeux appréciateurs. Dommage qu'ils étaient dans un magasin.

- Mm… Sev… C'est bientôt l'heure d'aller déjeuner… Répondit une voix qui cédait déjà à toutes les demandes de son Serpent.

- En effet, et il se trouve que j'ai très faim, susurra le Maître des Potions à l'oreille de sa future victime consentante.

Puis il se mit à dévorer le cou si délicieux de son jeune compagnon. Celui-ci se retrouva bien vite à califourchon sur les jambes de l'homme, s'accrochant à ses épaules, lui mordillant gentiment un lobe d'oreille.

- Harry… Si tu continues je ne pourrais plus me retenir, commença Severus, déjà bien excité par l'odeur de son conjoint.

Rouge de gêne, Harry se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, geste Ô combien aguicheur qui fit salivé le plus âgé. Mais il se retint à temps. Le jeune homme lui offrit simplement un baiser particulièrement approfondi, puis il s'écarta de son professeur.

La bataille n'avait eu lieu que la vieille. C'était le premier jour qu'ils passaient ensemble sans faux semblants. Severus savait s'estimer heureux qu'Harry le laisse le toucher, lui montrer son affection, sans le repousser et en le lui rendant. Bien sûr, il crevait d'envie d'aller plus loin mais il ne risquait pas de faire la même erreur !

Aussi, Severus se leva-t-il, quelque peu frustré mais heureux, et suivit Harry jusqu'à la porte de leurs appartements. Alors qu'ils allaient la franchir, Harry se retourna, hésitant visiblement avec ce qu'il voulait dire. Finalement, il se décida.

- Severus, commença-t-il.

Celui-ci se raidit, s'attendant au pire.

- Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'un jour je pourrais le dire librement ? Demanda, encore hésitant, le survivant.

- Dire quoi Harry ? Questionna l'homme toujours raide d'appréhension.

Le jeune homme leva alors des yeux francs et décidés dans sa direction.

- Dire qu'on sort ensemble, répondit-il.

- Tu… Tu veux le dire à tout le monde ? Demanda Severus incrédule.

- Je sais bien qu'après on aura des problèmes parce que ma vie finit toujours en couverture de magazine. Mais je n'aime pas l'impression d'avoir honte d'être avec toi. Enfin, je ne compte pas le dire à tout le monde non plus. Je sais bien que ça te gênerait. Mais au moins à mes amis ? Semblait presque supplier le petit brun.

Severus n'en revenait pas. Harry n'avait pas honte d'être avec lui. Il voulait affronter l'avis de ses amis. Il voulait assumer leur relation.

- Severus ? S'inquiéta Harry du trop long silence. Je ne le ferai pas si tu ne le veux pas.

- Je… Tu fais comme tu veux Harry. Mais c'est vrai qu'on va éviter de révéler notre couple au grand jour. Ce sera réserver aux proches, répondit l'homme, ne pouvant réprimer un sourire. _Enfin jusqu'à ce que la vérité finisse par éclater._

- D'accords, je ferai attention. Tu viens ?

Ils partirent tous deux, l'un à côté de l'autre jusqu'à la Grande Salle. On était dimanche et tous les élèves ne faisaient que se réunir à chaque occasion pour parler de la dernière bataille bien qu'aucun d'entre eux n'en connaisse les détails. Aussi les rumeurs allaient bon train.

Harry et Severus se laissèrent séparer par un groupe de Poufsouffles particulièrement bruyants. Le jeune homme se dépêcha d'aller s'asseoir auprès de ses amis pour leur annoncer qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à leur dire.

Severus se contenta de rejoindre la table des professeurs où McGonagall remplaçait temporairement le directeur dans l'attente d'une nouvelle nomination. Il ne put s'empêcher de capter un bref instant la mine réjouit de son compagnon qui était en grande conversation avec ses amis. La jalousie assombrit quelque peu ses traits mais il s'efforça de détacher son regard.

HPHP

Dans la Salle sur Demande, transformée en un salon confortable, le célèbre trio de Gryffondors était réuni. Hermione et Ron attendaient avec impatience la grande révélation qu'Harry avait à leur faire.

Il était visible que leur ami allait beaucoup mieux qu'avant les vacances. Aussi, espéraient-ils savoir ce qui c'était passé avec Snape pendant lesdites vacances.

Harry, une fois installé, eut un instant d'hésitation. Sa détermination semblait s'être envolée une fois face à ses amis. Il appréhendait beaucoup leur réaction et n'était plus si sûr de pouvoir l'affronter. Le jeune homme eut une soudaine envie grandissante d'aller se blottir dans les bras de son Serpent.

N'en pouvant plus de ce silence, Hermione commença.

- Est-ce que tes vacances se sont bien passées ?

- Je… Oui… Oui, c'était très bien, répondit le jeune sorcier confus.

- Mais tu étais avec Snape. Il ne t'as rien fait de mal, j'espère ? S'inquiéta Ron déjà près à en découdre avec son professeur.

- Non… Non, il a été très gentil.

- Quoi ! S'exclamèrent les deux sorciers en cœur.

- Bon, en fait c'est ça dont je dois vous parler. Je…

- Harry ! Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu avais un tatouage ! S'exclama Ron, quelque peu jaloux.

- C'est… C'est le tatouage des Sen-su-Ell.

- Des Sen-su-Ell ! Mais c'est... S'étonna Hermione.

- Une race mythique. Oui, je sais, interrompit Harry.

- Oh, là ! Est-ce que quelqu'un voudrait bien m'expliquer, réclama Ron.

- Les Sen-su-Ell sont une race de serpents mythiques. Cela fait partie des contes sorciers. D'après la légende, les Serpents peuvent prendre forme humaine et sont d'une incroyable beauté ce qui leur permet de séduire leur conjoint. J'ai même lu quelque part que leur conjoint leur était destiné et qu'il possédait un tatouage particulier. Mais Harry… Tu n'es pas…

- Si, je suis le conjoint d'un Serpent des Sen-su-Ell. En fait, le tatouage apparaît tout seul à notre majorité magique et le Serpent est alors attiré par nous. J'ai déjà lié mon destin au sien.

- Mais qui ? Demanda Ron qui n'en revenait pas.

- C'est… C'est Severus, murmura Harry.

- Severus… Tu veux dire Snape ! S'écria le roux horrifié.

- Mais Harry, tu n'as pas encore atteint ta majorité magique. Comment c'est possible que tu ais déjà le tatouage ? Questionna Hermione qui s'inquiétait de la mine renfrognée de son ami face à la réaction de Ron.

- Je… J'y ai bien réfléchi et je pense que c'est à cause du flacon de potion révélatrice qui s'est renversé sur moi au Chemin de Traverse. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance puisque de toute façon, le tatouage aurait fini par apparaître un jour ou l'autre, répondit Harry, un peu soulagé par la réaction d'Hermione.

- Mais enfin ! C'est Snape ! Tu t'es lié avec Snape ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? S'exclama Ron, presque hystérique.

- Ron… Même si on a eu des débuts difficiles, je l'aime et nous formons un vrai couple.

- Attends, tu veux dire… que t'as couché avec lui ! S'horrifia le roux ne remarquant pas la mine de plus en plus triste d'Harry. Mais c'est dégoûtant ! Comment t'as pu faire ça, Harry !

- Comment peux-tu me juger, Ron ? Il m'a aidé alors que je n'allais pas bien. Toi, tu n'as rien fait. Il est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Répondit Harry, énervé et malheureux.

- Mais c'est Snape… Continua le roux faiblement.

- Ca suffit ! Je n'ai plus rien à te dire, interrompit Harry en se levant.

Il se précipita d'un pas tremblant jusqu'à la porte, s'efforçant de retenir ses larmes. Hermione, jetant un regard meurtrier à Ron, se leva pour le suivre. Sur le pas de la porte, elle le retint avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

- Est-ce que tu es heureux, Harry ? Demanda-t-elle.

Ce dernier releva un visage crispé dans sa direction.

- Oui, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux, répondit-il, la voix rauque de pleurs retenus.

Hermione l'observa un instant.

- Alors toutes mes félicitations, Harry. Tu conviendras que c'est surprenant mais peut importe du moment que tu es heureux.

- Merci Hermione, réussit à sourire Harry.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je m'occuperai de Ron. Tu sais comme il a la tête dure. Il mettra plus de temps à comprendre mais il comprendra, fais-moi confiance, finit-elle le regard étrangement effrayant.

Harry lui fit un faible sourire et s'enfuit sans un regard pour celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami. Hermione le regarda partir, le visage triste. Harry avait beaucoup trop souffert pour ne pas avoir le droit de connaître le bonheur même si c'était avec leur professeur de potions. Voyant la silhouette de son ami disparaître au détour du couloir, elle rentra dans la Salle sur Demande et en ferma la porte.

- Ron… J'espère pour toi que ta tête est suffisamment dure parce que là, tu vas regretter d'avoir fait pleurer Harry, annonça-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le jeune homme le regard flamboyant de colère.

Ce dernier s'était recroquevillé dans son siège, regrettant déjà ses paroles puériles.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Sensuel**

Correctrice : Dalou28

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Le bal

Harry erra longtemps dans une des ailes inoccupées de Poudlard. Il finit par se poster contre l'une des fenêtres, observant sans le voir, le parc du château.

La violente réaction de Ron lui avait fait mal. Si son meilleur ami n'était pas capable de le comprendre, alors qu'est-ce que ce sera avec les autres. Parce qu'Harry ne se faisait pas d'illusion. La communauté sorcière finirait bien, un jour ou l'autre, par être au courant. Il ne voulait pas encore, une fois de plus, affronter tous ces regards de dégoût ou même de pitié. Il refusait de subir le jugement de personnes qui ne le connaissaient même pas.

Harry avait tellement envie d'être libre. De vivre tranquillement sa vie sans être inquiété par la presse. Des mouvements de créatures, dont il ne distinguait pas la nature, attirèrent son regard. Oui, les animaux vivaient leur vie sans être inquiétés. Parfois il désirait si fort pouvoir s'adonner à ses seuls instincts et goûter la joie d'une liberté totale comme eux.

Sans qu'il ne le réalise vraiment, sa silhouette diminua progressivement jusqu'à que le sorcier disparaisse, laissant place à un magnifique petit chat noir. Le jeune homme mit plusieurs minutes à s'apercevoir de ce changement. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse être, il ne s'en inquiéta pas.

Ce corps de félin, si souple et si gracieux, lui seyait à merveille. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Très content de sa découverte, Harry bondit du rebord de la fenêtre où il était perché et rejoignit en courant les appartements du Maître des Potions. Toutefois, arrivé devant le tableau, il ne put que miauler fortement en espérant que Severus soit là.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, l'homme vint ouvrir le passage, découvrant le chat. Il jeta un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche, s'assurant que personne n'était présent. Puis il se pencha et ramassa le chat noir et rentra.

Une fois à l'intérieur il déposa celui qu'il savait être son compagnon sur le canapé. Il s'agenouilla ensuite de façon à être à sa hauteur.

- Harry, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il, sachant par le lien qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

Le jeune homme ne voulait pas vraiment en parler. De plus, maintenir sa forme d'animagus pour la première fois aussi longtemps l'avait épuisé. Aussi, le jeune sorcier reprit son apparence, constatant qu'il avait bien gardé ses vêtements dans la manœuvre.

- Je vais bien Severus. C'était la première fois que je me transformais et ce n'était pas vraiment voulu donc ça m'a fatigué, répondit-il en espérant que son amant s'en contenterait.

Comprenant que son compagnon n'était pas encore prêt à en parler, Severus se contenta de l'embrasser sur le front.

- Je vais aller prendre un bain, annonça Harry en se relevant difficilement.

Le petit brun se dirigea vivement en direction de la salle de bain pour se faire couler un bain. Severus le regarda partir, inquiet de son mutisme.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, n'y tenant plus, il le rejoignit. Ouvrant la porte, Severus put constater qu'Harry somnolait, allongé dans la baignoire. Il ne s'était même pas encore lavé et n'avait pas pris la peine de mettre de la mousse dans son bain comme il aimait le faire habituellement. Il devait vraiment être fatigué.

Soupirant légèrement à la pensée de la très probable cause de tout ceci, Severus se dévêtit rapidement et parvint à se glisser sans encombre entre les dos d'Harry et le rebord de la grande baignoire.

Harry qui s'était quelque peu assoupi, entouré par la chaleur bienfaitrice de l'eau, fut réveillé en douceur par des mains aventureuses qui lui savonnaient doucement le torse. A peine réveillé, il gémissait déjà de volupté face au traitement qu'on lui faisait subir. Il ne put s'empêcher de se frotter contre cette hampe chaude qui l'aguichait dans son dos, faisant gémir Severus d'impatience.

La main de celui-ci s'aventura alors en représailles vers le membre désormais bien dur de son amant, tandis qu'il lui mordilla le cou et l'oreille. Lorsque la main trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait, sa victime ne put réprimer un petit cri de surprise et de désir, tandis que son bourreau entamait ses mouvements délicieux.

- Oh… Sev… Gémissait Harry, les yeux fermés, savourant cette délicieuse torture.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'à présent ses fesses se trémoussaient contre le sexe de son amant, augmentant encore un peu plus son désir.

- Harry… Est-ce que je peux ? Demanda Severus qui n'en pouvait plus.

Harry se raidit un court instant à l'idée de ce qu'ils allaient faire mais se souvenant que Severus ne lui ferait jamais de mal, il accepta. Il en avait vraiment envie. Il avait envie d'appartenir pleinement à son Serpent.

Severus savourait déjà l'accord de son amant, dévorant sa nuque de baisers de remerciements, se dirigeant progressivement jusqu'aux lèvres rougies d'avoir été mordillées par leur propriétaire. Retournant Harry face à lui, il s'empara de cette bouche tentatrice pour la déguster avec régal. Le passage jusqu'à la langue joueuse et le palais divinement sucré lui fut accordé immédiatement. Alors, commença un ballet délicieux et complice entre les deux langues. Puis celle de l'homme s'installa conquérante dans la bouche de son compagnon qui se laissa faire sans résistance, la laissant en explorer les moindres recoins.

Pendant ce temps, leurs mains ne restaient pas inactives. Celles d'Harry, après être remontées le long du dos de son Serpent, en en appréciant la douceur et la force dissimulée, fourrageaient joyeusement dans la chevelure brune particulièrement douce et soyeuse. Celles de Severus en revanche se faisaient moins timides. L'une d'entre elles s'était aventuré avec beaucoup de précaution à l'intérieur de l'intimité de son amant, le préparant doucement, tandis que l'autre s'évertuait à caresser la moindre parcelle de peau à sa portée, insistant particulièrement sur les zones qui faisaient gémir son petit chaton.

D'ailleurs, il lui semblait que parfois les gémissements d'Harry ressemblaient plus à des ronronnements tandis que ses cris rappelaient le feulement du chat. Il était adorable.

Dès qu'il le sentit près, Severus le souleva sans effort pour l'empaler progressivement sur sa verge qui se mourrait de désir. La sensation fut une fois de plus des plus délicieuses autant physiquement que mentalement. Harry était sien. Il n'était qu'à lui. Il n'y avait que lui qui avait le droit à ses gémissements de plaisir, à son expression d'extase.

Harry, à son grand étonnement, ne ressentit aucune douleur. Soit Severus était un maître d'en l'art de le préparer, soit le venin avait eu son mot à dire.

En vérité, mais cela il ne l'apprendra que des années plus tard, le venin modifie toujours la résistance de l'intimité du conjoint pour qu'il puisse subir les assauts du Serpent sans en souffrir. La production du venin entraîne un désir physique parfois très intense, c'est pourquoi il vaut mieux que le conjoint y soit préparer.

Sentant son désir augmenter au fur et à mesure des coups de rein de Severus, qui ne cessait de le faire gémir à l'aide de baisers et de caresses, Harry prit les choses en main.

S'appuyant sur les épaules de son amant, porté par l'eau, il entreprit des mouvements d'abord lascifs faisant supplié Severus, puis il accéléra le rythme, sentant que la jouissance n'était plus très loin.

En effet, après plusieurs mouvements de plus en plus brutaux, tous deux jouir de concert dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Plus tard, bien plus tard, dans l'intimité de leur chambre, Harry put confier à son Serpent tout ce qui lui restait sur le cœur. Il se fit consoler et cajoler comme ça ne lui était jamais arrivé dans sa vie. Le jeune homme apprécia alors totalement l'idée d'avoir à présent, quelqu'un qui sera toujours là pour lui. Il n'en aima que plus son Serpent.

HPHP

Lorsque les cours reprirent, Harry eut peur de devoir affronter de nouveau le regard de dégoût de son ami. Toutefois, lorsqu'il se rendit à la Grande Salle sous les discrets encouragements de son compagnon, il retrouva un Ron tout gêné qui lui fit ses plus plates excuses.

Ce dernier avait eu une grande conversation avec Hermione et avait compris qu'il accepterait n'importe qui du moment qu'il rendait heureux Harry. Il dut lui avouer ensuite, sous le regard insistant de la jeune fille, qu'ils sortaient dorénavant ensemble.

Entre deux magnifiques sourires, Harry put féliciter ses amis. Sa joie débordante réussit même à contaminer son Serpent que ses collègues regardèrent avec effarement lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent du sourire que le Maître des Potions affichait. McGonagall eut un reniflement ironique. Elle était au courant pour leur couple comme tout le corps enseignant.

Severus, réprimant son sourire, dévia son attention.

- Quand est-ce que le nouveau directeur sera nommé ? Demanda-t-il, intéressé.

- Severus, je sais que vous avez déposé votre candidature. Sachez que nous vous soutiendrons. Mais sans Albus, j'ai bien peur que le ministère s'intéresse de trop près aux affaires de l'école, répondit Minerva.

- Peuvent-ils nommer quelqu'un d'extérieur à l'école ? Questionna l'homme, inquiet.

- Non, Albus avait heureusement prévu avec le Magenmagot une clause pour que seul un professeur ayant enseigné plus de trois ans à Poudlard puisse reprendre le poste. Toutefois, après avoir parler avec cet idiot de Fudge, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne vous refuse le poste malgré toutes mes recommandations, répondit-elle, navrée.

- Je comprends. Je ne me faisais guère d'illusions de toute façon. Avez-vous lu l'article ?

- Celui du registre ? Oui, malheureusement. Vous savez bien, Severus, que personne ici ne vous dénoncera mais je ne pourrai pas empêcher les élèves d'en parler s'ils venaient à être au courant. Il faudra être très prudent. Comment va Harry ?

- Il s'en remet. Nous ferons attention. Cependant, j'ai bien peur qu'avec Ombrage nous devons nous attendre à quelques… Obstacles.

- N'en doutez pas. Serez-vous présents au bal ?

- Harry a reçu l'invitation. Je compte bien l'accompagner.

- C'est sans doute la meilleure chose à faire. Il devra faire un petit discours après la remise de médaille. Je pense qu'on a dû omettre de le prévenir.

- J'allais lui en parler.

- Bien. Attendez-vous à la première attaque d'Ombrage. J'ai bien peur qu'elle veuille absolument brider les pouvoirs d'Harry et les vôtres.

- Je resterai vigilant. Merci pour votre soutient, Minerva.

- Bien que la guerre soit finie, nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à changer. Il va falloir mettre un grand coup de balai au ministère. L'Ordre est plus actif que jamais. Nous avons déjà mis en place les prochaines manœuvres…

HPHP

Le soir du bal arriva trop vite au goût de Harry. Bien entendu, il avait dû préparer le fameux discours avec son compagnon mais il n'appréciait pas du tout l'idée d'aller remercier le ministère pour son « aide si précieuse ». Au contraire, il avait très envie de lui cracher ses quatre vérités. Mais Severus veillait, donc pas de discours injurieux.

Habillé d'une toute nouvelle robe de soirée, vert très sombre tirant sur le noir à liserés argentés, Harry parcourut nerveusement les quelques mètres de tapis mauves que menaient à la salle de bal. Il était accompagné, ou plutôt presque accroché au bras de Severus, qui avait revêtu pour l'occasion une robe noire aux reflets bleu foncé et aux liserés argentés également.

Tous les journalistes les mitraillaient avec enthousiasme, ravis d'avoir un nouveau scoop. Tout le monde avait été très étonné, presque choqué de voir le nouveau couple.

Leurs regards perçants rendaient Harry très nerveux. Toutefois, il dut se séparer de son compagnon pour aller saluer le Premier Ministre et rentrer dans la salle à sa suite.

Tandis que Severus allait saluer la directrice de Poudlard, il jeta un coup d'œil méfiant à Ombrage qui se tenait quelques pas derrière le Premier Ministre. Elle affichait son petit sourire vainqueur et semblait se frotter discrètement les mains d'impatience. Son attitude mit Severus sur ses gardes. Il l'observa donc plus attentivement.

Lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil qu'elle voulait discret en direction de la porte de la salle, son sourire devenu triomphant, Severus commença à s'agiter. Il observa avec des yeux scrutateurs l'énorme porte mise en valeur par un cadre en argent. Il remarqua alors l'infime voile translucide qui recouvrait le passage donnant sur la grande salle de bal. Cela pouvait être n'importe quoi, un détecteur magique, une barrière de sécurité, un bloqueur, un filtreur…

Lorsqu'il vit Harry s'avancer à la suite du ministre vers le voile magique qu'il ne semblait pas avoir remarquer, Severus paniqua. Le sourire d'Ombrage s'était agrandi. Maintenant il en était sûr. C'était un piège !

Dans un mouvement brusque, Severus tenta d'empêcher Harry de traverser le voile, mais il était déjà trop tard. Sous l'insistance du ministre, Harry, malgré un étrange pressentiment, avait avancé de quelques pas. Il se retrouva piégé par le voile, l'onde magique l'immobilisant en plein milieu de la porte, lui aspirant douloureusement sa magie. Harry voulut pousser un cri à la hauteur de l'atroce brûlure qui parcourait son corps mais le cri resta coincé dans sa gorge. Aussitôt plusieurs agents du ministère se placèrent entre Harry et le reste des convives, baguettes au point, empêchant quiconque d'approcher.

Alors que les invités observaient, choqués ou amusés, la scène, Severus dut se retenir à la première personne qui passait par là tellement la douleur de son conjoint était insupportable. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de crier d'un ton désespéré.

- Harry !

Ombrage l'observa un moment, perplexe. Ainsi donc, elle avait mis la main sur quelque chose d'encore plus scandaleux qu'un simple sorcier à trop fort potentiel magique, bien que celui-ci soit tout de le même le Survivant lui-même. Ces deux-là avaient un lien hors nature, un lien que seul les créatures hybrides peuvent créer. Se frottant les mains, elle annonça de son ton le plus hypocrite.

- Allons, Allons. Mesdames, Messieurs, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. La barrière magique que vous voyez là permet simplement de filtrer les personnes qui n'ont pas obéi au nouveau traité en vigueur. Comme vous pouvez le constater, Mr Potter et le professeur Snape sont des hybrides ayant conclu un pacte. Ils sont donc liés mais apparemment, ils ont dû pensé qu'ils étaient au-dessus des lois et n'avaient pas besoin de se faire déclarer au ministère. Toutefois, dans sa grande mansuétude, le Premier Ministre leur accorde une faveur. Ils n'iront pas à Azkaban grâce à leurs services rendus à la nation mais recevront le signe de reconnaissance lié à leur nature. Bien, Mr Potter étant immobilisé, nous allons commencer par vous Mr Snape.

L'horrible femme tout habillée de rose s'approcha de son subalterne pour presque lui arracher des mains une espèce de cane au bout plat. Tout en arrachant un cheveu de Severus qui souffrait toujours le martyre maintenu en équilibre par un homme qu'il ne voyait pas, elle expliqua à l'assistance.

- Le bâton de reconnaissance que vous voyez là permettra de connaître la véritable nature de chaque personne dont on place un cheveu ici.

Elle plaça le cheveu noir dans un petit compartiment incrusté dans le manche.

- Ensuite, un symbole apparaîtra au bout du bâton, permettant de donner une réponse.

Elle renversa le bâton pour bien montrer à tout le monde le bout plat qui changeait de forme. Un serpent enroulé sur lui-même apparut. Le visage d'Ombrage se décomposa un bref instant.

- C'est… Hum… C'est tout à fait inattendu, commença-t-elle, perdant un peu de son habituelle importance.

- Qu'y a-t-il Dolorès ? Demanda le Premier Ministre qui ne comprenait pas la signification du symbole.

- Ce symbole est le symbole des Sen-su-Ell, répondit Remus qui tenait toujours Severus. Vous avez fait une grave erreur en immobilisant son conjoint.

Dolorès émit un petit ricanement dont elle avait le secret et répondit.

- Sen-su-Ell ou pas, ce ne sont que des hybrides. Ils seront marqués et bridés comme les autres.

- Je ne vous laisserai même pas l'approcher, lui répondit vertement Severus qui se redressa tant bien que mal.

Son instinct de protection s'était réveillé et la douleur commençait doucement à reculer, faisant place à la fureur. Ombrage, qui comme tout sorcier qui se respecte, était au courant de la force incroyable que pouvait développer un Serpent pour protéger son conjoint. De plus elle savait également parfaitement que c'était Snape qui avait tué Vous-Savez-Qui. Son visage se crispa. Toutefois, elle brandit courageusement son bâton tel une épée en direction du Maître des Potions.

Alors qu'elle allait lui appliquer la marque rougeoyante sur l'épaule, une explosion retentit et une petite dizaine de Mangemorts renégats apparurent au milieu des invités. Ce fut la panique. Les membres de l'Ordre disséminés dans la foule engagèrent immédiatement des duels avec leurs ennemis tandis que les agents du ministère ne se préoccupaient que de protéger la fuite de leur Premier Ministre. Toutefois, ils furent attaqués par deux Mangemorts encore plus belliqueux que les autres.

Pour un observateur avisé, il eut été évident qu'en réalité les deux attaquants ne cherchaient qu'à atteindre Harry, toujours maintenu par le voile. Ce dernier se laissait emporter par la souffrance, incapable de se concentrer sur ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Dans leur précipitation, les deux Mangemorts tuèrent tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur leur passage, y compris le Premier Ministre. Mais une fois arrivé près du Survivant, un dernier obstacle leur fit face. Severus, dressé dans toute sa splendeur, faisait face aux deux fuyards qu'il avait reconnus malgré leurs masques. Ceux-ci eurent une brève hésitation face à l'aura mortelle qui entourait leur ex-compagnon de tuerie. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le Serpent, puisant dans l'extraordinaire force que le lien complet lui procurait, ne lance un double sort aux imprudents, suivi d'un petit sourire goguenard.

Alors que les autres Mangemorts étaient immobilisés par les membres victorieux de l'Ordre, tout le monde se retourna pour découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière la fumée qui se dissipait.

Tous purent admirer un Maître des Potions particulièrement fier de lui, tenant dans ses bras son compagnon reconnaissant qui avait entouré son cou de ses bras, cachant son visage profondément soulagé dans son cou. A leurs pieds, on remarqua avec surprise la présence de deux petites figurines en porcelaine. L'une représentait un canard au bec orange et aux plumes roses, une petite cape brodée de noire lui enserrant le cou, figée dans une position assise comme celle des canards en plastique Moldu. L'autre représentait un adorable petit lapin blanc à la queue rose, assis sur ses pattes arrière, une patte tenant un bâton argenté, une oreille dressée, l'autre légèrement repliée.

Ainsi finirent les célèbres Mangemorts Bellatrix Lestrange et Lucius Malefoy. Inutile de préciser quel animal représentait qui.

HPHP

Grâce au formidable travail de l'Ordre qui avait déjà tout mis en place pour l'opération grand nettoyage au sein du ministère, tout se passa relativement bien.

Le très regretté Premier Ministre fut enterré avec les honneurs au cimetière des héros de la guerre. Dolorès Ombrage, retrouvée frappée par un sortilège d'incapacité mentale, avait été emmenée à Ste Mangouste où les médecins restaient impuissants à l'en délivrer.

Les Mangemorts avaient tous été incarcérés à Azkaban avec leurs anciens camarades. La prison était maintenant sous la garde des Aurors, les Détraqueurs restants étant détruits. On pouvait désormais observer avec curiosité la présence de deux figurines en porcelaine dans la terrible prison. Les spécialistes avaient été incapables d'inverser le sort et Severus avait refusé de les aider.

Bien sûr, Harry et lui s'étaient empressés de rentrer à l'école, attendant avec inquiétude la nouvelle qui n'allait pas tarder à se répandre. Mais la Gazette, enfin libérée du joug du ministère les étonna.

Samedi 10 Novembre, Gazette du sorcier, première page

_**Nettoyage au ministère**_

_Nous avons l'honneur d'annoncer à la population magique qu'après une réunion extraordinaire organisé dans l'urgence, un nouveau Premier Ministre vient d'être élu. Le jeune Percy Weasley, dont les actions au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix seront chaudement récompensées, vient de prendre la relève avec le soutien de tout l'Ordre. (Pour plus d'informations sur l'Ordre, voir page 2 et 3) _

_Il a dors et déjà décidé qu'il y aurait quelques changements au sein de l'équipe ministérielle et du Magenmagot. Nous aurons plus d'informations à vous communiquer à ce sujet la semaine prochaine, nous a t'on assuré. Cependant, une chose est sûre, la candidature du professeur Snape au poste de directeur de Poudlard a bel et bien été retenue, tandis qu'on nous annonce que Minerva MacGonagall gardera son poste de dirigeante de L'Ordre du Phénix._

_La formation des Aurors a également été remise en question. Plusieurs changements sont à prévoir._

_Quant aux lois, chacune sera révisée avec soin. Toutefois, nous pouvons déjà affirmé que le registre présenté par Mme Ombrage n'est plus d'actualité. Il y aura aussi… _

Severus n'en revenait pas. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Méfiant de nature, il tourna les pages jusqu'à trouver enfin ce qu'il cherchait.

Gazette du sorcier, page six

_**La vérité volée**_

_A toutes et à tous ceux qui espéraient encore pouvoir voler le cœur de notre Survivant, nous sommes dans le regret de vous annoncer que celui-ci est dorénavant déjà pris._

_En effet, c'est un plaisir d'annoncer que le professeur Severus Snape, Maître des Potions à Poudlard et à présent directeur de l'école est un descendant de la célèbre race mythique des Sen-su-Ell et son conjoint n'est autre que Mr Harry James Potter. Pour ceux qui l'ignorent encore, le lien entre un Sen-su-Ell et son conjoint est indéfectible donc le petit cœur de notre héro nous a définitivement été volé. _

_Toutes nos félicitations pour leur couple. Il ne leur sera posé qu'une seule question, quand pourrons-nous célébrer leur mariage ?_

_Il est important que la société magique apprenne également que le professeur Snape a joué un grand rôle dans la guerre. Ce rôle a longtemps été caché par notre Premier Ministre pour d'obscures raisons. Tout d'abord Mangemort espion, il a risqué sa vie à chaque instant pour apporter des informations à l'Ordre dont il était membre. Nous savons également de source sûre qu'il a pris, à de nombreuses occasions, de grands risques pour sauver la vie de notre Survivant. C'est également lui qui, avec le concours de Mr Potter, a porté le coup fatal à Vous-Savez-Qui. Enfin, nous lui devons les deux magnifiques figurines en porcelaine entreposées à Azkaban qui ne sont autres que les deux Mangemorts reconnus Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange._

_Pour ceux qui n'étaient pas présents le soir du bal, on peut dire…_

Eh bien, soit l'Ordre avait fait des miracles, soit les gens étaient enfin devenus raisonnables.

- Sev ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Harry qui lisait un livre allongé contre son Serpent.

- Non, tout va pour le mieux, lui répondit-il, un lueur dans les yeux.

HPHP

Plus tard, bien plus tard, lorsque la routine de l'école reprit son cours, Severus put s'apercevoir que l'Ordre n'avait pas fait de miracle. La population entière soutenait leur Sauveur, et même si certains étaient dégoûtés de ne pas avoir pu saisir leur chance, Severus fut bien accueilli.

En réalité, à son plus grand agacement, il recevait régulièrement presque autant de lettres de fans qu'Harry, au grand amusement de ce dernier.

La race des Sen-su-Ell, bien que peu connue, était une très belle légende et chacun admirait leur couple bien qu'ils prenaient garde à ne pas trop s'exposer en public. Pour les plus récalcitrants, le récit des exploits de Severus le soir du bal les avait convaincus qu'il valait mieux ne pas le contrarier.

Quant à Harry, il put enfin savourer sa vie de couple sans souci sinon les petits tracas du quotidien tout en continuant tranquillement ses études sous le regard attentif de son directeur adoré. Bien sûr, ils avaient gardé des appartements en commun.

* * *

Note : A mon plus grand étonnement, l'histoire c'est terminée plus rapidement que prévu. Désolée pour ceux à qui cela laissera une sensation d'inachevé ou de fini trop vite. Peut-être un jour, lorsque j'aurais enfin mis sur le papier (enfin sur l'ordi) toute les idées que j'ai (y'en a pas mal) je reviendrai amélioré ma première fic sur Harry Potter.

Mais ne désespéré pas, j'ai quand même fait un épilogue. Je ne pouvais pas finir comme ça !


	12. Epilogue

**Sensuel**

Correctrice : Dalou28, sans elle vos petits yeux se seraient affreusement abîmer sur mes multiples fautes d'orthographe.

* * *

Epilogue

- Severus… Uhn… Je vais en retard à mon cours…

- Ce ne sera pas la première fois que les élèves attendent leur professeur de Défense. Détends-toi, on n'en aura pas pour longtemps, répondit l'interpellé tout en léchant amoureusement le téton de sa victime.

- Mais enfin… On l'a déjà fait hier soir et ce matin… Ah… Tu ne pouvais pas attendre encore quelques heures… Mm… Tu es vraiment insatiable…

- Tu peux parler, Harry, lui susurra l'homme à l'oreille. Regarde comme tu es déjà tout dur.

- Mm… Gémit le jeune homme en s'accrochant aux épaules de son tourmenteur.

Tourmenteur qui avait plaqué sa victime contre un mur à la sortie du déjeuner dans un des couloirs du château. La proximité de la foule ne faisait qu'augmenter l'excitation de Severus, très habitué à ce petit jeu.

Après plusieurs mouvements trahissant leur longue expérience des petites aventures insolites, Severus redéposa son amour sur ses pieds et l'aida à se rhabiller.

- Dépêche-toi, tu vas être en retard, lui chuchota-t-il en l'embrassant.

- C'est de ta faute si je suis toujours en retard. Et je suis sûr que les élèves se doutent de quelque chose. Si tu continues comme ça, Sev, il n'y aura plus de sexe pendant un mois, répondit le jeune professeur en tapotant le torse de son amant de son index.

- Tu ne pourrais pas tenir aussi longtemps, rétorqua le directeur avec un sourire taquin.

- Ne me tente pas mon amour. Tu sais très bien qui de nous deux céderait le premier, répondit Harry en lui tirant la langue tout en s'enfuyant vers sa classe.

Severus le laissa partir, son visage affichant toujours un beau sourire. Sourire qui faisait des ravages auprès de tous les élèves de sexe féminin de l'école au grand damne de son propriétaire. Ce qui amusait grandement son amant et à présent mari.

En effet, un an après la « Grande Bataille » comme l'appelèrent les chroniqueurs pour se moquer de leur ancien Premier Ministre, le couple le plus célèbre du monde sorcier avait finalement décidé de franchir le cap et de se marier. Au grand dam des journalistes, le mariage se fit dans le plus grand des secrets en la seule présence de leurs proches amis.

Depuis, le directeur et son jeune professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal tout juste diplômé de son université multipliaient les rencontres coquines aux quatre coins du château, à croire qu'ils ne partageaient pas les mêmes appartements. La libido de Severus, même après de nombreuses années, était toujours aussi insatiable que celle de son mari. Ce qui ne les empêchait pas d'être toujours aussi doux et amoureux pour le plus grand bonheur de leurs fans.

Par un heureux hasard, ou peut être parce qu'ils connaissaient Poudlard comme leur poche et que le château les avait toujours protégés, ils ne furent jamais surpris dans leurs activités par une tiers personne.

La carrière d'Harry était largement assurée, son exceptionnel potentiel magique lui avait ouvert toutes les portes mais il avait préféré ne pas s'éloigner de Severus. L'enseignement de la Défense lui plaisait beaucoup et ses élèves le lui rendaient bien. Il consacra également son temps dans la recherche de nouveaux sortilèges, aidé par Severus, continuant en cela l'oeuvre de sa mère.

Plusieurs mois après le soir du bal, le couple put prendre possession du manoir des Prince, longtemps inhabité par ses descendants car confisqué faute de trop grosses dettes. A l'intérieur, Severus put y découvrir avec joie un immense laboratoire très bien fourni. Le manoir, en plus d'être parfaitement bien protégé, possédait de nombreuses salles très intéressantes comme une grande bibliothèque ou une salle d'entraînement aux duels.

Mais le plus étrange, fit remarquer Harry, était définitivement la déco. Il y avait des grosses pierres scintillantes comme des pierres précieuses nichées un peu partout dans le manoir. Impossible de les déloger malgré toute la magie qu'ils employèrent. Ils finirent par abandonner et les laisser en place, arrangeant leur décor à leur goût.

HPHP

On pourrait dire : et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants mais ce n'était pas tout à fait cela. Bien que la magie pouvait permettre à un homme d'avoir des enfants, Harry et Severus n'en ressentir jamais le besoin. La multitude d'élèves à leur charge ainsi que leur nombreux filleuls roux leur suffirent amplement.

Il est vrai que le livre des Sen-su-Ell avait mentionné la possibilité d'une vie plus longue pour le Serpent et son conjoint. Toutefois, Harry put vieillir presque aussi normalement que ses amis. Severus resta dans la force de l'âge tout au long de la vie de son conjoint qui paraissait toujours vingt de moins.

Après la mort de tous ceux de leur époque et la transmission de leur héritage aux futures générations, Harry sut qu'il avait bien assez vécu et ne désirait pas voir la mort des enfants qu'il avait vu naître. Aussi, d'un commun accord, Severus le libera du lien, le laissant s'endormir d'un dernier sommeil dans ses bras.

Severus berça longuement son conjoint qu'il avait chéri pendant de nombreuses années, puis il s'allongea à ses côtés, un dernier sourire aux lèvres, le rejoignant pour la prochaine aventure. Même dans la mort, ils ne se quitteraient plus jamais.

Une fois la brume franchie, Severus put apercevoir la silhouette tant aimée.

- T'en as mis du temps, Sev ! S'amusa Harry ayant retrouvé le jeune corps de ses vingt ans.

- J'ai toujours aimé me faire désirer que veux-tu, répondit l'homme en enlaçant son compagnon.

- Bon tu viens, je crois qu'on est attendu, dit Harry en prenant sa main.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble dans une direction inconnue, la brume se refermant sur leurs pas.

HPHP

_De part leur mort, la race des Sen-su-Ell retomba dans l'oubli. _Finit la biographie du couple enchanteur écrit grâce à de nombreux chroniqueurs et témoignages.

Dans l'oubli ? Pas tout a fait.

Il est dit que les œufs des Serpents mythiques peuvent rester en hibernation durant des siècles et des siècles avant d'éclore. Leur coquille scintillante rappelait étrangement une pierre précieuse parfaitement lisse et ovale d'assez gros volume. Peut-être en avez-vous déjà vu ?

**FIN**

* * *

Note : Bon cette fois c'est bel et bien la fin. Je vous remercie tous pour vos encouragements et j'espère pouvoir encore vous surprendre avec ma future fic en cours de préparation (enfin je crois même que ça va en choquer certain).

A très bientôt donc pour ceux qui auraient l'envie de récidiver avec moi.


End file.
